Boys Over Flowers - Destino Inevitable
by GabyDeLee
Summary: Que pasó con Gu Jun Pyo y JanDi despúes de la proposición de matrimonio en la playa? El destino les permitirá ser felices finalmente? Los personajes no son míos ni intento lucrar con ellos. Soy simplemente una fan frustrada con el final de la versión coreana de BOF. Este es mi final.
1. Chapter 1

NOTA DE AUTOR: Cuando empecé a subir el fic, se me olvidó poner mis comentarios. =) Esta historia la tenía en mente para cuando terminó BOF. No se ustedes, pero quedé algo traumada con ese final horroroso que tuvo. Para mí no fue un final completo, así que decidí hacer mi versión. Me gusta mucho las situaciones de angustia y drama, por lo que verán bastantes por aquí. Originalmente lo empecé como un minific y lo pensaba hacer más corto, pero mis primeros lectores me alentaron a escribir más y de ahí se alargó. Aún no se cuantos capítulos tenga, pero no creo que pase de 20. Son cortitos, así que su lectura será rápida. Poco a poco iré puliendo los capítulos. Sus comentarios serán muy bien agradecidos!

DESTINO INEVITABLE

CAPITULO 1

EL COMIENZO

BY GABY DE LEE

Jan Di acepta la proposición de matrimonio de Gu Jun Pyo, pero con la condición de que le permita terminar su carrera de medicina primero, a la que aún le faltan 6 meses (1 semestre). Gu Jun Pyo acepta renuente. Ji Hoo se alegra internamente de que la boda no sea enseguida, aún no acepta el que Jan Di no sea para él. Con los 4 años que han pasado juntos en la misma facultad de Medicina, él se ha enamorado todavía más de ella, por lo que el saber que Jan Di finalmente ha dicho que sí a la propuesta de matrimonio de GJP, ha dejado destrozado su corazón. Sin embargo, él entiende que Jan Di jamás lo querrá de la manera que ama a Jun Pyo.

La presidenta Kang, madre de Jun Pyo, acepta a regañadientes el matrimonio de su hijo, finalmente él cumplió su promesa de estudiar y sacar adelante la empresa, por lo que no tiene más remedio que acatar, sin embargo, si por ella fuera, le buscaría una esposa de mayor abolengo. Como la prima Tae In. Con la esperanza de que Jun Pyo cambie de opinión hacia Jan Di, la presidenta Kang ha invitado a la bella y voluntariosa Gu Tae In a pasar una temporada en su residencia. Tae In siempre ha estado enamorada de Jun Pyo desde pequeños, por lo que es más que una aliada para la presidenta Kang.

En el mientras tanto, Ga Eul y Yi Jung han empezado una relación amorosa. Después de estar 4 años fuera, Yi Jung está decidido ha empezar de nuevo junto a Ga Eul, aunque no tiene planes de matrimonio aún. Prefiere dejar pasar un poco de tiempo y conocerse mejor antes de establecerse o sentar cabeza como se diría.

Ji Hoo finalmente se gradúa de la Facultad de Medicina. Ha decidido hacer su pasantía en un pueblo lejano al sur de Corea. Decide alejarse lo más que pueda de Jan Di y su no correspondido amor, por lo que cuando le ofrecen una pasantía así como servicio social en un poblado lejano (Chibuk), acepta sin pensarlo 2 veces. La despedida de Jan Di es triste, pero mantiene la compostura. -" 2 años serán suficientes para olvidarla" – pensó para sí. Jan Di le agradece toda su ayuda y llora al despedirse de él. Lo abraza, pero Yi Hoo no puede sostenerle el abrazo. Le pide que sea feliz. Aguantando el dolor, le da la espalda y se marcha. A a pesar de que los F4 quisieron hacerle una fiesta de despedida, él se niega. Decide marcharse lo más pronto posible. Lo único que se lleva como recuerdo fue la foto de matrimonio con Jan Di ganadora de un concurso, y el anillo que perteneció a su madre y que Jan Di había rechazado.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia de Gu Jun Pyo, Tae In trata en vano de conquistar a su primo antes de que la boda, ya con fecha, se lleve a cabo. Vistiendo ropa provocativa y provocando encuentros con Jun Pyo, trata de llamar su atención. Éste, conociendo ya las tretas de que son capaces algunas mujeres para lograr sus objetivos, mantiene la compostura, aunque en alguno que otro momento lo exaspera y su carácter explosivo sale a flote. Le pide que lo deje en paz, que él solo puede amar a Jan Di, aparte de que son familiares.. -aunque lejanos – aclara siempre ella. –Lejanos o no, yo no amo a nadie más que a Jan Di.. es la única mujer en mi vida y será la última – le asegura a Tae In.

En el inter, Jun Pyo y Jan Di intentan tener su primera cita en forma ya como novios. Jun Pyo, siempre dominante, pasa a buscarla a la lavandería (ya en forma nuevamente). Jan Di, vistiendo sencillamente, sube contenta al auto. Aún no pueden creer estar juntos sin ninguna atadura o problema. Deciden ir al cine, pero al llegar, encuentran que la película que querían ver están agotadas las entradas. Gu Jun Pyo empieza a exigir que él es el heredero del grupo Shinhwa y que como tal deberían tener acceso. Jan Di trata de calmarlo sin éxito. Al final, éste es retirado por el equipo de seguridad del cine y Jan Di se esconde de la vergüenza. – creo que esto nunca cambiará – piensa resignada..

Para calmar los ánimos, deciden ir al parque cercano a la casa de JanDi, ahí platican de lo que han hecho durante los 4 años que estuvieron separados y Jun Pyo vuelve a reiterar lo mucho que la extrañó. Ella se acerca a él y en respuesta le da un abrazo fuerte, a lo que Jun Pyo responde sorprendido y más cuando la propia Jan Di ofrece sus labios para un beso. El muchacho no pierde la oportunidad y la besa con pasión. (Aquí todas pueden imaginarse el beso de la forma en que siempre quisieron). Al final le pregunta si aún no se ha arrepentido de casarse con él a lo que Jan Di responde con una mirada pícara y le contesta – no presiones a tu buena suerte.- CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA DE AUTOR: Les dejo el segundo capítulo.. siempre pensé que JanDi, JunPyo y Ji Hoo tendrían que pasar por más eventos para reconfirmar lo que sentían.. además de que cierto tiempo debía pasar para hacer madurar los sentimientos. No les digo más, son capítulos pequeños, no hay resumen.. disfrútenlo.

CAPITULO 2

LA DESPEDIDA

BY GABY DE LEE

Jan Di continuó sus estudios, estaba en la parte final de su carrera y los exámenes eran muy difíciles. Debido a esto, tenía constantes peleas con Jun Pyo quien quería que estuviera con él en todos los eventos que asistía ya que oficialmente era su prometida. Jan Di solo había podido asistir a algunos, en donde obviamente se había sentido fuera de lugar, aunque Jun Pyo siempre estuvo a su lado y la presentaba con orgullo. Sin embargo, la falta de paciencia de Jun Pyo hacía que explotara hacia ella cada vez que ella se negaba a ir a alguno de esos eventos. Le explicaba una y otra vez que no podía asistir porque debía estudiar, pero éste aún quería hacer su voluntad, aunque en el fondo él sabía que ella estaba en su derecho. Estaba celoso hasta de la escuela que reclamaba la presencia de Jan Di.

En los ratos que Jan Di permanecía sola, se preguntaba si podría ser una buena esposa para Jun Pyo y cumplir con todas las obligaciones que le esperaban. Su objetivo principal antes de comprometerse con él era terminar su carrera y trabajar, pero ésto cambiaba sus planes. Ser la esposa del heredero de Grupo Shinwha implicaba un total giro a su vida y se preguntaba una y otra vez si casarse con él sería una buena decisión. No dudaba de su amor hacia Jun Pyo, lo amaba y mucho, pero no se sentía capaz de poder entrar en ese mundo… este pensamiento la mantenía intranquila. Sin embargo, los planes de boda continuaban.

Tae In había decidido quedarse en casa de su tía a vivir, principalmente porque se había enamorado de Jun Pyo. Entre juego y juego y tratando de seducirlo, se había enamorado lentamente de él, al grado de no querer separarse de él. Le dolía muchísimo que Jun Pyo estuviera comprometido. Se lamentaba no haber regresado antes del compromiso, así quizá hubiera tenido una oportunidad. El cambio en sus sentimientos hizo que su actitud hacia él cambiara, dejando por un lado sus deseos de seducirlo y cambiarlo a sus deseos de enamorarlo. Administradora de Negocios de profesión, decidió solicitarle trabajo a Jun Pyo en su empresa con el deseo de estar junto a él el mayor tiempo posible, a lo que éste aceptó renuente debido a presiones de la presidenta Kang. Sin embargo, en poco tiempo fue abriéndose camino en la empresa, y Gu Jun Pyo vio que a pesar de todo, trabajaba bien, por lo que fue dándole proyectos, los cuales ella trabajaba con ahínco con tal de obtener el reconocimiento de él y lograr poco a poco ganar su corazón.

Jan Di sabía de Tae In porque la presidenta Kang se la había presentado cuando estaba de visita en la casa. La presidenta Kang no tuvo reparos en señalar todas las virtudes que Tae In tenía.. (bonita, inteligente, rica, etc) por lo que no tardó en que Jan Di demostrara sus celos hacia ella. Sin embargo, pronto dejó de tenerlos ya que Jun Pyo era demasiado obvio en su rechazo hacia ella… hasta los últimos meses. Jan Di supo que ella había empezado a trabajar con él y Jun Pyo hablaba cada vez mejor de ella. Por primera vez en su vida, Jan Di quiso ser refinada y hermosa para poder estar a la par. Noona Jun Hee, antes de irse nuevamente a Nueva York, le dijo que no se preocupara, que Tae In era inofensiva y Gu Jun Pyo la amaba a ella. Sin embargo, la duda empezaba a anidar en su corazón.

-Quizá deberías tomar algún curso de etiqueta – sugirió Ga Eul ante la preocupación de su amiga una tarde. Jan Di consideró esa sugerencia, sin embargo, ¿en qué momento lo podría hacer? Con los exámenes finales no tenía tiempo ni siquiera de comer. Si no era por Jun Pyo que iba por ella a la escuela cada vez que podía y la llevaba a comer, probablemente ella no tendría ánimo para nada.

Con este pensamiento, Geum Jan Di poco a poco veía que Jun Pyo ya no la llamaba para asistir a reuniones de negocios, sino que prefería llevar a Tae In con él. Eso en lugar de hacerle descansar, ahora la incomodaba y no la dejaba en paz.

Finalmente, los exámenes finales terminaron y Jan Di terminó sus estudios. Aún faltaba decidir acerca de la pasantía y sus prácticas, pero debido al matrimonio, había pospuesto esta decisión hasta que ella y él estuvieran acoplados. Ya no podía atrasar más la fecha, aparte de que era el trato que había hecho con él, quería finalmente demostrarle a Tae In que la mujer en el corazón de Jun Pyo era ella, con clase o sin clase.

En lugar de fiesta de graduación, Jan Di prefirió salir con los F4 y Ga Eul. Festejaron en un restaurante, donde recordaron viejos tiempos e hicieron bromas de los próximos recién casados. Recordaron a Ji Hoo y lamentaron que no estuviera con ellos. Jan Di se entristeció. Nadie sabía a donde había ido a hacer su pasantía. Tal pareciera que quería desaparecer de la tierra. Sin embargo, Woo Bin recibía noticias de él de tiempo en tiempo diciendo que se encontraba bien, aunque no decía en donde. Finalmente, hicieron un brindis por la felicidad de todos.

Al término de la pequeña reunión, Gu Jun Pyo tenía reservada una sorpresa para Jan Di. Había reservado el mismo bar en donde la había llevado por primera vez hacía mucho tiempo. Lo habían adornado con flores y globos blancos y rosas.

- Puedes hacer y beber lo que quieras – le dijo Jun Pyo riendo al entrar al lugar

- Gu Jun PYO! – le gritó Jan Di, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Se sentaron en una mesa, les sirvieron bebidas y algunos canapés y los dejaron solos a una señal de Jun Pyo. Una música suave tocaban de fondo.

Tomaron sus copas y brindaron.. ninguno de los 2 hablaba.

- Felicidades Geum Jan Di.. ya eres una doctora – Jun Pyo la miró con ojos traviesos.

- Todavía no…me falta un poco..

- Para mí ya lo eres.. – contestó rápidamente el muchacho y continuó. – Y estoy orgulloso de ti.

Jan Di se sonrojó, a lo que Jun Pyo riéndose la tomó de la mano y la llevo a la pista. Jan Di nuevamente le volvió a decir que no sabía bailar, a lo que Jun Pyo no le contestó y simplemente la empezó a llevar al ritmo de la música lenta. Ambos disfrutando su mutua cercanía.

- Tengo que ausentarme de Corea por unas semanas – rompió el silencio Jun Pyo.

Jan Di lo miró asombrada. No se esperaba esto, a un día de la graduación y a tan solo 2 meses de la boda.

- No me mires así – dijo Jun Pyo – , la bruja me manda a resolver unos asuntos pendientes a París. – Es importante para la empresa. – la mirada de Jun Pyo pasó de indiferente a suplicante.

- No tardaré, trataré de resolverlo lo más pronto posible…- continuó al ver que Jan Di desviaba su mirada.

- Gu Jun Pyo… - Jan Di respiró profundo, aguantando las lágrimas (no sabía porqué se sentía así, como si la abandonara (..) – y lo miró. – está bien – dijo forzando una sonrisa – esto pasará en nuestras vidas no? – continuó – tú saliendo de viaje, y yo.. (yo que haré? Pensó para sí)

Jan Di.., esta será la única vez que nos separemos.. cuando regrese, faltará poco para casarnos y después.. siempre unidos. Porque yo, yo.. no puedo vivir sin ti … Jun Pyo la acerca más a él… la música suave, sigue tocando...

Jan Di lo mira con ojos emocionados… por alguna extraña razón tiene la sensación de vacío.. Jun Pyo la observa intensamente y toma su rostro entre sus manos. Nota las lágrimas de Jan Di y lentamente besa sus ojos.. sigue con su frente, sus mejillas hasta lentamente, llegar a su boca, en donde le da pequeños besitos alrededor. Jan Di siente algo en su interior diferente, que la lleva a querer acercarse más a él... Jun Pyo lo nota y toma sus labios primero lentamente, luego con urgencia.. Jan Di permite que Jun Pyo explore su boca a placer y no puede evitar gemir, a lo que Jun Pyo responde explorando con su lengua todavía más. Jan Di por un momento se olvida de respirar y se obliga a sí misma a regresar a la tierra, pero lo que está sintiendo son nuevas sensaciones para ella y no desea que se detenga. Las manos de Jun Pyo ahora acarician la espalda de Jan Di y ella hace lo mismo con él. Poniéndose de puntillas finalmente logra tocar el glorioso cabello de él.. esos rizos que al principio odiaba con tanta fuerza y que ahora ama con todo su ser. Sus dedos acarician ese cabello ondulado, sedoso y puede ahora estar consciente del olor que emana él, tan hombre, tan varonil. Ese olor que cada vez que está cerca de él la aturde, aunque no quiera admitirlo y aunque no sea notorio para los demás. El poder disfrutarlo tan abiertamente la hace desear aún más de Jun Pyo. El a su vez, no puede evitar desbordar sus deseos con Geum Jan Di.. esa chica que desde la primera vez que la vio le gustó (aunque le costó trabajo admitirlo) y que, por increíble que parezca, hacía que su corazón corriera a más de 1000 cuando se defendía de él. Esa chica, que le causaba mil y una sensaciones y que había querido besar desde el primer momento. Esa chica, que estaba a punto de ser su esposa.

- Te amo, Gu Jun Pyo. – JanDi estuvo a punto de exclamar, pero las palabras no pudieron ser pronunciadas..

La música se detuvo, sin embargo ellos continuaron bailando en un cálido abrazo con sabor a despedida. – CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de autor: Me gusta mucho el drama y angst.. así que espero disfruten esta "montaña rusa" de emociones.. Agradezco sus comentarios.

CAPITULO 3

BY GABY DE LEE

EL ACCIDENTE

Hacía una semana que Gu Jun Pyo había partido hacia París. JanDi tenía cierto recelo cuando se fue, temiendo una separación parecida a la ocurrida cuando se marchó a Macao. Afortunadamente, Tae In no había ido en el viaje, por lo que por ese lado estaba tranquila. Gu Jun Pyo había estado al pendiente de ella, y a diferencia del último viaje, había estado en constante comunicación.

A la siguiente semana de su partida, la presidenta Kang mandó llamar a Jan Di a su residencia. Jan Di se extrañó de esa llamada, sin embargo acudió puntual a la cita a la mañana siguiente de su llamado. La presidenta Kang le explicó que al ser la prometida oficial de Jun Pyo, ella tendría que asistir a eventos en representación de él. En este caso, el Grupo Shinwa tenía empresas en casi todo Corea del Sur, por lo que no eran raros este tipo de eventos. El evento, una inauguración de un centro comercial, se realizaría en la ciudad de Gangwon. La presidenta Kang le pidió a Jan Di que estuviera lista, ya que sería trasladada al día siguiente en el helicóptero particular del grupo. Jan Di, en contra de su propia voluntad, acepta asistir. Lo hace únicamente para evitarle problemas a Jun Pyo. No tiene idea de que hacer o decir, pero decide hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

A la mañana siguiente, Jan Di aborda el helicóptero que la llevará a Gangwon. Le acompañaban un asistente y un guardaespaldas. El día anterior por la noche había podido hablar con GJP aunque no le mencionó del asunto. Quería darle la sorpresa de que había asistido por sí misma al evento y que había sido un éxito. Se había vestido y peinado lo más formal que había podido y memorizado un discurso que tendría que decir al momento de la inauguración. En el camino estaba nerviosa, pero decidida. Ese día estaba pronosticado un tifón para ciertas ciudades de Corea y mal tiempo en general para el país. El día amaneció nublado pero era posible viajar aún. No tuvo contratiempos en llegar a la ciudad y estar en el evento. Al término de este, pudo charlar con personalidades del mundo de los negocios y darse a conocer. Por dentro, se sentía orgullosa de su logro. Justo cuando finalizaba el evento, su asistente, el señor Wu, le comentó que tendrían que quedarse en la ciudad debido a que el mal tiempo no les permitía volar de regreso a Seoul. Jan Di no deseaba quedarse en esa ciudad por más tiempo por lo que preguntó si no había alguna otra opción. El guardaespaldas le comentó que podrían regresar en auto, más sin embargo tardarían un poco y llegarían ya tarde, todo dependía de las condiciones de las carreteras. Jan Di no dudó en tomar esta opción. La presidenta Kang estaba enterada que se quedaría en Gwangwon hasta que el mal tiempo pasara, sin embargo, no estaba enterada que su futura nuera decidió no quedarse y marcharse.

Las condiciones en las carreteras eran muy malas, la lluvia era copiosa y al estar rodeada de montañas, montones de lodo se formaban, haciendo difícil el avance. Llevaban 2 horas de viaje. El auto de Jan Di se movía rápido aún con todas estas dificultades. El guardaespaldas, que hacía funciones de chofer, no tenía experiencia en manejar en suelo mojado ni en situaciones extremas.

Quizá por eso no se dio cuenta.

Quizá por eso no se preocupó cuando pasó el letrero de precaución.

Quizá por eso no se dio cuenta de que un auto venía zigzagueante al frente de ellos.

Utilizando sus reflejos, maniobró con la guía para evitar el impacto, pero lo único que logró fue que el auto diera volteretas, sumando a ello la caída a un barranco. 2 de los ocupantes del auto, muertos instantáneamente. Jan Di estuvo consciente unos minutos.. los suficientes para darse cuenta que tenía que salir de ahí. Como pudo, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se arrastró por el lodo unos metros, y pudo ver como el auto explotaba. La luz la encegueció por un momento y el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo la llevó a la inconsciencia.

Dos agricultores regresaban a su hogar rápidamente. El mal tiempo no les había permitido llegar a la ciudad, por lo que optaron por regresar. Caminaban despacio, entre lodo, árboles tirados y agua que corría a raudales. A lo lejos, escucharon un ruido como una explosión. Inmediatamente se acercaron a donde lo habían escuchado y pudieron ver fuego. Se acercaron la mas que pudieron y notaron que era un auto, aparentemente con sus ocupantes muertos. No podían hacer nada. Estaban a kilómetros de la ciudad más cercana, y en su poblado carecían de teléfono o medio para comunicarse. Solo esperaban que alguien pronto viniera a tomar cuenta del accidente. Uno de ellos mencionó que con el tiempo como estaba, era difícil que alguien pudiera venir pronto. Empezaban a retirarse cuando cerca de ellos escucharon un quejido. Fueron buscando y ahí, tirada entre el lodo, encontraron el cuerpo de una mujer extremadamente golpeado y con sangre. Sin embargo, al acercarse pudieron notar que estaba viva. Que hacer? Se preguntaron. No la podían mover. No la debían mover. Sin embargo, no había tiempo. Con ramas y troncos pudieron armar una especie de camilla a donde la pusieron con mucho cuidado y con la rapidez que pudieron, la llevaron a su población, escondida en los bosques de Corea del Sur.

Los dos hombres que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Jan Di, la llevaron a la casa de lo más parecido que tenían a un doctor. Era una mujer que con hierbas, hojas y ungüentos caseros curaba a los pobladores del pequeño pueblo de Ibsan. Al ver el estado del cuerpo de Jan Di inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no tenía muchas oportunidades de salvarla, sin embargo, ella era la única opción en ese momento por lo que haría su mejor esfuerzo. Al terminar de ponerle ungüentos y limpiarle las heridas, se dio cuenta que ardía en fiebre. Los 2 agricultores permanecían en el lugar esperando noticias o instrucciones de que hacer por esa mujer. La vieja curandera con tono grave les dijo que si querían que se salvara necesitaban un doctor, un doctor de verdad. Y el más cercano se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de ellos.

Sin embargo, ese día, un doctor se encontraba en el poblado. Había ido de visita, como hacía siempre a los poblados cercanos para aplicar vacunas y revisar a la población. Ese día le había tocado ir a Ibsan, pero debido al mal tiempo, no había podido salir de ahí. Corría el peligro de que su pequeña y destartalada camioneta se quedara en el camino. Los dos hombres fueron avisados de esta visita por el hijo de la curandera, que lo había visto llegar. Uno de ellos inmediatamente corrió al lugar en donde le habían dicho que se encontraba y le pidió ir urgentemente a revisar a una enferma de gravedad. Casi arrastrado, el joven doctor fue diligentemente a revisar al enfermo. Los pormenores le fueron dados mientras caminaban apresuradamente, que parecía haber estado en un accidente de auto, que milagrosamente había logrado sobrevivir.. que no sabían quien era ya que no tenía pertenencia alguna entre sus ropas.. que el auto en el que parecía viajar había quedado completamente destruido.. que no parecía haber sobrevivientes..

El doctor se preparó mentalmente para cubrir la emergencia. En su botiquín llevaba lo necesario para poder hacer un diagnóstico así como curar algunas heridas. Lo pasaron inmediatamente al cuarto en donde se encontraba la enferma. Jamás se imaginó lo que encontraría. Jamás se imaginó que el corazón le volviera a doler tanto. Yoon Ji Hoo jamás se imaginó encontrarse con JanDi nuevamente de esa manera.

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 4

NOTA: Hola a todos.. como les había comentado, originalmente esta historia era un minific, poco a poco fue aumentando su magnitud por lo que irán viendo que los capítulos se van haciendo más largo conforme avancen. Los personajes no son míos, los tomé prestados únicamente y solo para dejar en paz mi alma y darle un final digno a BOF. Disculpen el angst, pero es necesario. :) Agradezco sus comentarios!

CAPITULO 4

BY GABY DELEE

El Descubrimiento

Por primera vez en su vida profesional, Ji Hoo se encontraba inmóvil, sin saber que hacer o decir. Jan Di se encontraba en tan mal estado que temía tocarla. Donde estaba Gu Jun Pyo que no la había cuidado como era debido? Y de repente pensó para sí que quizá Jun Pyo iba con ella y había fallecido. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir pensando en esto, su prioridad era ahora Jan Di.. sabía que en esos casos el tiempo era decisivo, por lo que la revisó y notó que tenía varios huesos rotos, bastantes cortadas y una herida en la cabeza que no le gustaba nada. El sabía que debía moverse rápido para evitar que empeorara o falleciera. Estaba consciente de que en ese lugar no tenía los materiales ni medios para curarla. Lo ideal sería llevarla a un hospital, pero el hospital más cercano estaba a horas de distancia, y con la lluvia era imposible trasladarla. Así que la única opción que tenía ahorita era llevarla a su pequeño consultorio, en donde por lo menos contaba con área limpia y suficientes vendas y antibióticos para aliviar el dolor.

La lluvia aún no paraba, sin embargo no quiso esperar más. Con la ayuda de las dos personas que encontraron a Jan Di la subieron a su camioneta e inmediatamente se puso en marcha hacia su localidad ubicada todavía más en las entrañas del bosque. Los caminos seguían llenos de lodo y la lluvia era tan copiosa que casi no podía ver, sin embargo, su preocupación y ganas de salvar a Jan Di hacían que olvidara todas las dificultades.

En Seoul, la presidenta Kang aún tenía en cuenta que Jan Di se encontraba en Gangwon. Estaba por empezar su cena cuando recibió la llamada de Jun Pyo, donde le preguntaba si sabía algo de Jan Di ya que había tratado de llamarle y no había habido respuesta. La presidenta Kang le explicó con voz de aburrimiento que Jan Di se encontraba en comisión en Gangwon y que regresaría al día siguiente. Esto, en lugar de tranquilizar a Jun Pyo, lo puso en guardia y más nervioso de lo que debería. Sin embargo, decidió seguir intentando llamar al día siguiente.

Jan Di podía escuchar voces, sin embargo no podía abrir los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y podía jurar que se había roto varios huesos. Donde se encontraba? Qué había pasado? Era algo que no podía recordar. Se hundió nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

Ji Hoo observaba a Jan Di con preocupación. Ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para curar las heridas. Con ayuda de un aparato de rayos X portátil, había podido detectar las fracturas: 3 costillas y una pierna. Le había vendado la cabeza y por lo visto no tenía traumatismo, aunque sí un gran golpe. Eso le impedía a Jan Di moverse o movilizarla como quisieran. Por otro lado, la fiebre había cedido. Solo era cuestión de esperar que reaccionara. A pesar de que hubiera deseado estar con Jan Di todo el tiempo, tenía también que ver las urgencias que llegaban al pequeño hospital. Aparte, quería informarse de que había pasado en el accidente y si Jun Pyo estaba con ella al momento del accidente. Esperaba que Woo Bin le informara pronto, aunque con las lluvias, la señal de teléfono o cualquier otro medio de comunicación estaba caído. Además, había habido muchos accidentes y no se daba abasto. Afortunadamente, la señora Chan, le ayudaba mucho. Cuando llegó a ese poblado, no había nadie que le prestara ayuda u orientación, excepto ella. Aunque a regañadientes, ella le enseñó donde se quedaría, así como las costumbres del pueblo. Además de enfermera, también le cocinaba y hacía el aseo de la casa 3 veces por semana. En fin, que sin la señora Chan, probablemente Ji Hoo hubiera tardado más en agarrar el ritmo del poblado.

La señora Chan no había podido entrar a ver a la nueva enferma. Sabía que estaba grave de un accidente. Lo que no sabía, era porqué el doctor Ji Hoo la cuidaba con tanto esmero. La había puesto en su propia recamara y la había rodeado de cuanta comodidad había podido conseguir en su pequeño hogar. Sabía que pasaba las noches en vela, cuidando que la fiebre no se le subiera y que él mismo había solicitado hacerlo. Sin embargo, el doctor no se veía bien, por lo que le pidió que la dejara cuidarla por esa noche, a lo que el doctor accedió renuente. Habían pasado ya tres días del accidente y la señora Chan se preguntaba porqué no habían reclamado aún a esta mujer.

En Seoul, la desaparición de Jan Di era ya conocida. La presidenta Kang al enterarse de que Jan Di no se había quedado en la ciudad como le había pedido, se había enfadado mucho. Y más ahora que ella no aparecía. Lo había reportado a las autoridades y sabía que estaban en su búsqueda. Tae In le preguntó a su tía si debían avisarle a Jun Pyo, pero la presidenta Kang se negó. Justo al día siguiente se debería firmar un contrato muy lucrativo para el grupo Shinwha y no quería ninguna distracción para Jun Pyo. Cuando llamaba, le decía que Jan Di se había quedado en Gangwon viendo otros pendientes que le había encargado. Jun Pyo sospechaba que algo estaba pasando, pero confiaba inocentemente en su madre. Fue al tercer día , cuando Woo Bin, quien le hizo una llamada previa la reunión de firma para preguntarle el porqué no había regresado. Jun Pyo le preguntó si había pasado algo (tenía el corazón estrujado) y Woo Bin le dijo que era necesario que regresara inmediatamente ya que algo había ocurrido con Jan Di. No aparecía. Jun Pyo deja todo en ese momento y sin importarle el contrato, regresa a Seoul con el alma en un hilo y desesperado.

En Chibuk, la señora Chan se disponía a entrar al cuarto de la enferma a atenderla, mientras el doctor atendía a algunos pacientes. Entró en silencio y la observó. La mujer se le hacía conocida, aunque no sabía de dónde. Su cabello negro largo y sus facciones pálidas le recordaban a alguien pero no recordaba a quien. Fungiendo ahora como enfermera, se dedicó a limpiarla, a cambiarle vendas y como acostumbraba, empezó a hablarle. Quizá así pudiera salir de la inconsciencia en que se había sumergido durante esos tres días. Ojalá dejara de llover! Pensaba la señora Chan, así quizá su curación pudiera ser más rápida. Terminó la limpieza y fue directo a continuar la limpieza del despacho del doctor dentro de la casa. Sus libros se encontraban dispersos en sillas y en su escritorio. Empezó a cerrarlos y ponerlos nuevamente en el librero. De repente, de uno de ellos cayó un papel. Al levantarlo, notó que era una foto. Una foto de un matrimonio. El doctor era el novio. Cuál fue su sorpresa al enterarse de dos cosas en ese momento: que el doctor era casado y la mujer que se encontraba accidentada e inconsciente en el piso de arriba era su propia esposa.

CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA DE AUTOR: Hola, gracias por leer hasta aquí. Este es mi primer fic, originalmente estaba planeado como un minific, de ahí los caítulos pequeños y es por eso que casi no tiene diálogos. Tengo planeado apenas lo termine revisarlo e incluírselos. Esta es una historia centrada en Jun Pyo - JanDi - Ji Hoo. Ojalá la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla.

CAPITULO 5

BY GABY DELEE

LA BUSQUEDA.

La señora Chan al ver la foto, ahora recordaba. El rostro de la esposa del doctor la había visto antes, en otras fotos que el doctor tenía dispersas por la casa. Sin embargo, no les había prestado atención, sino hasta ahora. Muchas veces había encontrado al doctor Ji Hoo observar la foto de su boda con tristeza y melancolía en el rostro. Siempre que descubría al doctor observándola, éste la guardaba inmediatamente. La señora Chan no preguntaba, aunque moría de ganas de saber que había pasado entre ellos. El Doctor Ji Hoo era muy reservado en su vida personal. Aunque tarde o temprano averiguaría, porque para ella no había secretos. Y más aún ahora teniendo a su esposa en la casa. Era de todos conocidos en el poblado que la señora Chan se enteraba de todo. Todo lo que sucedía pasaba por ella, por lo que el secreto del doctor pronto caería en su poder. Y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con la duda.

Mientras tanto, en Seoul, un desesperado Jun Pyo llega exigiendo información.. su fiel ayudante, el director Jung, le informa lo que sabe hasta ese momento. Que Jan Di no se quedó en la ciudad, que aparentemente viajó en auto hacia Seoul hacía 2 días y que hasta ahorita no aparecía. Jun Pyo pide inmediatamente que lo trasladen para la ciudad de Gangwon, él mismo se encargaría de la búsqueda. A lo que el director Jung le contesta que ya lo están haciendo. Jun Pyo enfurecido le dice que él mismo lo hará y que obedezca su requerimiento. El director lo mira con ojos de compasión y solicita preparen el helicóptero para llevar a Jun Pyo ahí.

Tae In y la madre de Jun Pyo observan la escena. Tae In trata de disuadir a Jun Pyo, tomándolo del brazo. El, con furia contenida le pide que lo suelte. No me obligues a ser grosero – le dice. Tae In lo observa con temor y lágrimas en los ojos. La presidenta Kang le pide a Jun Pyo que tenga calma. Jun Pyo le grita a su madre que como es posible que hubiera mandado a Jan Di a esos eventos sin su consentimiento. Le dice que si le llegara a pasar algo a Jan Di jamás la perdonará. Se da la media vuelta y se marcha sin importarle el llanto de Tae In y los gritos de su madre.

En la mente de Jun Pyo solo anidan imágenes horrorosas de Jan Di muerta o herida. Ya lo ha pasado antes y no soporta tener que pasar por esa angustia. En su mente, suplica que Jan Di esté bien, donde quiera que esté. Sube al helicóptero con la esperanza sembrada en su corazón.

En el poblado, la señora Chan se dirige a limpiar y curar las heridas de Jan Di. Al entrar al cuarto, aplica su misma rutina, abre las cortinas y recoge y limpia las tazas de café que Ji Hoo ha tomado durante la noche en vela. Desde que Jan Di había llegado al pequeño hospital, el doctor no había dejado de pasar la noche junto a ella en espera de reacción. La señora Chan, por su experiencia en enfermería, sabía que era cuestión de horas que Jan Di recobrara la consciencia. Si no sucedía, entonces la tendrían que llevar de urgencia a otro hospital, pero debido a las lluvias que aún no paraban, eso sería casi imposible. Rogaba por que recuperara la consciencia pronto, por lo que mientras hacía la limpieza le hablaba. Después de saber que el doctor era su esposo, la señora Chan le hablaba de él, le decía que su esposo la cuidaba, que no estaba sola, que abriera los ojos porque alguien la esperaba. Aparte, deseaba fervientemente que el doctor tuviera una compañera, y que mejor si era su esposa.

Jan Di soñaba. Soñaba estar en una playa.. Observando el mar, de repente alguien se acercaba y la escena cambiaba. Soñaba que alguien le llamaba de lejos, pero al buscar la voz no la encontraba. Soñaba que alguien le decía que no se fuera.. que lo esperara. Soñaba que abrazaba a alguien que temblaba (quizá de frío)? Soñaba caerse al agua y no poder nadar. Soñaba que alguien la rescataba, pero no podía verle el rostro. Soñaba que alguien la abrazaba, podía sentir el calor… Soñaba que alguien lloraba y las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro.. Soñaba que alguien la llamaba.. Jan Di?

Su esposo la quiere ver sana, señora – Jan Di pudo escuchar esas palabras, aunque no podía abrir los ojos. Esposo? Se preguntó. – Por favor, luche – escuchó. Sintió algo frío en los brazos.. se quiso quejar, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. Podía sentir que alguien le limpiaba los brazos.. las piernas.. podía escuchar sonido de agua a lo lejos.. lluvia quizá. Nuevamente se sumergió en esos sueños, en donde alguien cuidaba de ella. Se sentía tan cómoda ahí.

En su pequeño consultorio, Ji Hoo trataba de captar señal en la pequeña televisión que tenía. Nada. El celular, tampoco con señal. Quería saber que había pasado, si Jun Pyo se había accidentado también, si buscaban a Jan Di. La incertidumbre no lo dejaba en paz. Pero por lo menos se consolaba pensando que Jan Di estaba bien, era solo cuestión que despertara. Pidió en su corazón que todo fuera para bien.

Jun Pyo había llegado a Gwangon y se había ido directo al lugar de donde Jan Di había partido. Ahí le informaron lo mismo que a las autoridades, que Jan Di había dejado el lugar a la hora convenida, pero no sabían hacia donde. Las autoridades le informaron que estaban en la búsqueda en las carreteras, pero la lluvia hacía difícil la visibilidad. Jun Pyo solicita que le consigan una motocicleta, irá por ella no importando qué. Avanza por las carreteras a la velocidad superior a la permitida. Después de 2 horas de recorrido, a lo lejos, puede ver las luces de las patrullas de policía que se encontraban detenidas. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Se detuvo y bajó corriendo. Se identificó y preguntó la situación. Los policías le informaron que habían encontrado rastros de derrape, por lo que estaban verificando las zonas cercanas. Jun Pyo observó el panorama. Su mente estaba trabajando al mil. Que había pasado? Con la desesperación en la voz, empieza a gritar su nombre con todas sus fuerzas: Jan Di! Jan Di!

En el dormitorio donde se encuentra Jan Di, los truenos se escuchan a lo lejos. Jan Di se mueve en la cama inquieta. Algo pasa.

Jun Pyo se une al equipo de exploración. Los oficiales lo dejan, notan la desesperación y angustia del hombre. Jun Pyo con un impermeable apenas puede ver o hacerse notar en el camino. Se interna en el bosque buscando. Ha de haber caminado ya varios kilómetros, ya que se encuentra cansado y sediento. Sin embargo, sus cinco sentidos están al máximo. De repente, escucha que alguien grita – Aquí, aquí! – Jun Pyo corre hacia el sitio. Al fondo de un barranco, Jun Pyo observa la escena. Un auto, completamente chamuscado se encuentra en el fondo. A su alrededor, puede ver piezas del automóvil, así como ropa tirada (probablemente de las maletas). Aparentemente el auto dio varias volteretas. También ve documentos tirados.. entre ellos nota el sello de Shinwha. El corazón está a punto de estallarle. Se acerca con ojos desorbitados.. alguien se acerca y trae algo brillante en la mano. Gu Jun Pyo observa y ve que es un collar. El collar de la luna. Jun Pyo grita horrorizado el nombre de Jan Di.

** En el dormitorio, Jan Di abre los ojos. Su corazón late a mil. Alguien la llama. Pero quién?

CONTINUARA


	6. Chapter 6

NOTA DE AUTOR: Nuevamente gracias por leer. No hago resumen del capítulo porque son muy cortitos. Espero les guste y realmente apreciaría que me dieran sus comentarios. Los personajes no son míos, solo los presto temporalmente. Gracias!

CAPITULO 6

EL DESPERTAR

BY GABY DELEE

La búsqueda resultó infructuosa. No había rastros de ningún cuerpo en las cercanías, tendrían que revisar los restos del auto en el barranco a ver si tenían suerte. Gu Jun Pyo veía la escena como en una película. Oía que le llamaban, pero lo oía muy lejos. Su mirada estaba fija en el vacío. Nunca pensó volver a vivir la angustia de perder a Jan Di. Esta vez parecía que no tendría suerte. Alguien le sujetó la mano y lo llevó a un auto. No objetó. Simplemente se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos dentro del auto y las lágrimas contenidas fluyeron. El auto se puso en movimiento hacia la ciudad.

La señora Chan encuentra a Jan Di despierta. Se alegra muchísimo por ella y se acerca. Le pregunta si se encuentra bien, si le duele algo, a lo que Jan Di contesta preguntando en donde se encuentra y que había pasado. La señora Chan no sabe que decir, le dice que se mantenga en calma, que irá por el doctor. Jan Di hace un esfuerzo por recordar, nada. Trata de recordar algo, pero nada le viene a la mente. Como se llama? No lo recuerda. Se siente desorientada, algo alterada por la voz que hacía poquito le había llamado. No recordaba bien, pero ella sabía que a ella le llamaba. Que estaba pasando? Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la aturdió.

El doctor Ji Hoo entra intempestivamente al dormitorio. Cuando la ve despierta no puede evitar una sonrisa. Pero se extraña que Jan Di no respondiera a ella. De hecho, parece no reconocerlo. Ji Hoo se acerca y le pregunta como está, conteniendo sus ganas de abrazarla, mientras checa sus signos vitales. Jan Di le pregunta quién es él. Ji Hoo se detiene de golpe y la observa. Le pregunta su nombre a lo que Jan Di no sabe que responder. Ji Hoo la mira con ojos desesperados. Le pregunta la fecha, que es lo que hace, si recuerda a sus padres, a lo que Jan Di responde negativamente. Ella se desespera y empieza a llorar. El doctor le dice que la revisará más, que no se preocupe, que probablemente es debido al accidente. Al oír esto, Jan Di pregunta que sucedió a lo que Ji Hoo le responde muy brevemente que tuvo un accidente de auto, pero que no sabía las causas. Ji Hoo le aplica un calmante mientras habla con ella, lo que hace que nuevamente vuelva a dormir.

El doctor se retira a su despacho muy preocupado. Empieza a revisar sus libros, para confirmar su diagnostico. Pérdida de memoria. Ya antes le había pasado a Jun Pyo pero de otra manera. Ahora parecía tenerla Jan Di. Ella tendría que llevar terapias para poder recuperar sus recuerdos, si es que algún día lo hacía. Ji Hoo pensó en sus amigos, los F4. Pensó en Jun Pyo ... nuevamente el destino separaba a Jan Di de él.. es que acaso no estaban destinados a estar juntos? Pensó. Mirando por la ventana, a través de la lluvia, lamentó la suerte que habían tenido y se preguntó si ya era tiempo de dejar de forzar una relación que parecía no tener final feliz.

La señora Chan observó la escena del encuentro del doctor con su esposa. Aparentemente había habido problemas entre ellos ya que el doctor se había portado muy profesional hacia ellos. Frío de alguna manera. La señora Chan, con el paso de los años, había aprendido a leer las acciones y gestos de los demás. Con la curiosidad a flor de piel, quería saber más de lo que había pasado entre ambos, pero desgraciadamente no había fuente de donde enterarse. Sin embargo, se propuso ayudar a ese doctor, solitario y melancólico, a recuperar su felicidad. Sabía que seguía amando a su esposa, por lo que lo ayudaría a recuperarla. Estaba decidida.

Gu Jun Pyo permaneció un día mas en Gwangon esperando las noticias de la expedición. Finalmente, la terrible verdad le llegó y cayó como un balde agua fría: No había sobrevivientes. Se habían encontrado restos humanos, pero no podían identificarlos debido a las condiciones en que se encontraban. Tardarían meses. Por último, se le hizo entrega a Jun Pyo de una bolsa de mujer, la cual se suponía era de Jan Di. Contenía algunas cosas personales y una identificación. No había más por hacer. Jun Pyo, recibió las noticias con frialdad. Sus ojos inexpresivos no mostraban emoción alguna, el director Jung, quien había viajado a Gwangon con él, fue quien se hizo cargo de la autoridad. Apenas se retiraron de la habitación en que se encontraban, Jun Pyo dio rienda suelta a su furia, rompiendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance y gritando de dolor. No podía creerlo, no podía ser. El director Jung tuvo que tomarlo con fuerza para impedir que se lastimara a sí mismo también. No pudo evitar llorar junto con él. Había estado junto a Jun Pyo durante mucho tiempo, podía sentir su dolor. Solo esperaba que Jun Pyo se recobrara pronto y saliera adelante.

Pasaron 2 meses después del accidente. Las lluvias ya se habían detenido momentáneamente y la señal de comunicación había vuelto al poblado de Chibuk. En ese tiempo, Ji Hoo había podido ser contactado por Wo Bin, en dónde éste le había informado lo que había sucedido. Ji Hoo no comentó que Jan Di se encontraba con él. No podía. De alguna manera sabía que Jan Di estaría mejor con él. Por lo que siempre se auto calmaba diciendo que no diría nada hasta que Jan Di estuviera totalmente recuperada. Sabía muy bien que exponerla ahora, en las condiciones en que se encontraba, sería dañino y perjudicial para ella. Todos los días, Ji Hoo se decía que al día siguiente sabría que hacer.. y así había pasado tiempo. Por medio de la televisión (la única de la casa, que se encontraba en su despacho), se había enterado de la trágica muerte de la prometida del heredero del Grupo Shinwha. En las imágenes podía ver a un afligido Jun Pyo y a su lado una mujer a la cual no reconocía. Se extrañó mucho de esa presencia, la cual parecía no dejar a Jun Pyo un momento. Quien sería? Por otro lado, se sentía un poco culpable el no haber llamado a Jun Pyo para ofrecer condolencias. Pero no podía. Más sin embargo, se había prometido a sí mismo, llevarle a Jan Di si algún día ella quedaba bien y lo pedía ella misma. Con este pensamiento, vivía todos los días.

En ese mismo período, Jan Di había mejorado bastante. Ji Hoo al hablar con ella, le había comentado que él la conocía, que se llamaba Geum Jan Di y que era doctora. Sin embargo, Jan Di no recordaba nada, no lo recordaba a él y mucho menos su profesión. Aunque si recordaba sus conocimientos básicos, tales como leer o escribir, pero no tenía ningún recuerdo emocional. También le había preguntado como había tenido el accidente, a lo que Ji Hoo le contestaba que probablemente sucedió en su camino a visitarlo. Y de ahí ya no daba él mayor información. Le decía que no se esforzara, que poco a poco la memoria regresaría. Ji Hoo estaba con ella casi todo el día verificando sus progresos en aprendizaje. Por alguna razón, Jan Di se sentía cómoda con el doctor, lo que quizá confirmaba que ya lo conocía de antes. Sin embargo, no encontraba similitud con los sueños que tenía, en donde podía sentir y oír a alguien, que no era el doctor. De estos sueños no hablaba.

En esos días, Jan Di había mostrado interés por las artes plásticas, por lo que Ji Hoo le había proporcionado papel y lápiz para dibujar. Esto le servía de terapia a ella, ya que intentaba plasmar en ellos lo que veía o lo que trataba de recordar. Al paso de los días, JanDi empezó a dibujar más, e inclusive ya pintaba en lienzos. Un buen día, mientras intentaba hacer una pintura de su pequeño jardín, la señora Chan se le acercó con una bebida refrescante. La señora Chan se había convertido en su compañera mientras el doctor trabajaba. Ella le platicaba mucho acerca del doctor, por lo que gracias a ella había podido llegar a conocer un poco a Ji Hoo. Ese día, la señora Chan le llevaba un libro en particular. Le dijo a Jan Di que lo abriera, porque ahí había una sorpresa para ella. Jan Di observó el libro con atención. Era un libro de arte, ilustrado con pinturas famosas. Al abrirlo y hojearlo maravillada, encontró entre sus páginas una foto. Observó a la señora Chan con extrañeza y tomó la foto con sus manos. Ahí, plasmado en el tiempo se encontraba ella con el doctor Ji Hoo vestidos de novios.

Sí señora – le dijo la señora Chan. Usted es la esposa del doctor.

CONTINUARA


	7. Chapter 7

NOTA DE AUTOR: Gracias por leer nuevamente y seguir mi aventura en este fic. Mucho agradeceré sus comentarios..

CAPITULO 7

LA PARTIDA

BY GABY DELEE

Esposa? – preguntó Jan Di. Y la señora Chan le contó todo lo que sabía hasta ese momento, que el doctor se encerraba todas las noches en su despacho a observar la foto, que guardaba también un anillo y que suponía era de ella. Que en realidad no sabía que había pasado, pero que estaba segura que el doctor la amaba.

Jan Di tenía los pensamientos revueltos. Trataba de encontrar en su memoria algo que le indicara su relación con Ji Hoo, pero no encontraba nada. Aunque empezó a relacionar, que las sensaciones que le causaba la persona en sus sueños, podría ser Ji Hoo. En este pensamiento estaba cuando llegó el doctor.

La señora Chan decidió en ese momento decirle al doctor que ya le había dicho a la señora Jan Di la verdad. Ji Hoo la miró con extrañeza. De que verdad hablaba? Y la señora Chan dijo que dejara de ocultar que Jan Di era su esposa. El doctor la miró asombrado, trató de corregir ese error, pero Jan Di en ese momento interrumpió y le mostró la foto. Le preguntó que porqué no le había dicho nada hasta ese momento. Jan Di observó la foto nuevamente y comentó que él se veía muy guapo en ella. Ji Hoo se acercó lentamente y le preguntó si no se sentía afectada por esa noticia. A lo que Jan Di responde que no, que en realidad se sentía cómoda. Y le platica los sueños que había tenido desde el accidente. Que se había preguntado quien era esa persona que parecía siempre protegerla, y que ahora con el conocimiento de su matrimonio, no le quedaba duda de que era él. Jan Di observa a Ji Hoo, quien la ve con tristeza pero al mismo tiempo con emoción. En su mente pasan muchas cosas, si tan solo estas palabras se las dijera habiendo recuperado la memoria. Que hacer? Se preguntó. Seguir con la mentira o sacarla de la misma?. Observó a Jan Di nuevamente. Su cabello largo y suelto la hacían ver tan diferente a como la había conocido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pudo más su corazón enamorado. Seguiría con la mentira hasta sus últimas consecuencias. No era una casualidad que Jan Di hubiera regresado a su vida. Y si ahorita tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz con ella, la tomaría.

En Seoul, Gu Jun Pyo, presidente ya de Grupo Shinwha, se había convertido en una persona amargada y déspota. Dedicado ahora a la vida fácil, se la pasaba en sus tiempos libres de fiesta en fiesta y con mujeres. Nunca estaba más de un día con una y se le conocía ya como un playboy. Sabía que por su posición pronto tendría que casarse, pero no quería pensar en eso. En esos 2 meses de ausencia de Jan Di, no podía olvidarla, y mucho menos cuando se encontraba solo. Por lo que odiaba estarlo. En sus tiempos libres se la pasaba bebiendo, o simplemente corriendo con su auto deportivo por las calles. Odiaba más a su madre ahora. La culpaba de la muerte de Jan Di y no quería tener ningún trato con ella, por lo que hablaba con ella únicamente lo necesario.

Había tomado la decisión de marcharse de Seoul al término del año. Estar viviendo ahí, en donde conoció a Jan Di era un infierno. Necesitaba poner tierra de por medio. Y se iría.

Pasaron ya 6 meses. En ese tiempo, Jan Di conocía más a Ji Hoo y aprendía más. Se sentía muy cómoda a su lado y no tardo mucho en asistirlo en el consultorio. No recordaba su profesión, pero lo poco que podía hacer lo hacía. En sus ratos libres, Jan Di pintaba paisajes, ya tenía varios cuadros hechos los cuales adornaban la casa. Había recorrido el poblado y se había hecho querer por los habitantes. También intentaba cocinar y poco a poco Ji Hoo podía ya masticar lo que cocinaba. En todo ese tiempo, no habían vuelto a tocar el término de matrimonio, aunque Jan Di estaba consciente de que estaba casada con él y que había ciertas obligaciones que cumplir. Agradecía enormemente que Ji Hoo no lo mencionara y que inclusive no intentara tocarla. Aún no se sentía lista para ello. Pero ya había notado en él en muchas ocasiones su deseo, a lo que ella se alejaba discretamente.

El término de la pasantía de Ji Hoo estaba llegando. Ya había recibido ofertas de otros hospitales para empezar a trabajar en la ciudad, pero él no tenía planes de regresar a Seoul, por lo que cuando le llegó la oferta de trabajo de un hospital en Nueva York, USA, no dudó en aceptarla. Ahí podría inclusive tratar a Jan Di de su falta de memoria (aunque ya no le importaba realmente si la recuperaba o no) y vivir tranquilo. En Chibuk no lo estaba, ya que temía que en cualquier momento algún oficial o servicio de búsqueda llegara preguntando por Jan Di.

Jan Di estuvo dispuesta a irse con Ji Hoo, finalmente era su marido y lo seguiría a donde fuera. Le dolía separarse de la señora Chan, pero era algo inevitable. El día de su partida, lloró y le agradeció mucho toda su ayuda. Ji Hoo y ella fueron trasladados a la ciudad de Seoul, en donde tomarían el vuelo hacia los Estados Unidos.

Para Jan Di, visitar la ciudad de Seoul era algo novedoso para ella, habiendo estado casi un año en un pequeño poblado se sentía como salida de una jaula. Ji Hoo se atrevió a tomar su mano en el auto, gesto que ella no rechazó.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y ambos se pusieron a revisar los horarios de vuelo en la gran pantalla. Al otro extremo, un hombre solitario veía la misma pantalla. Gu Jun Pyo dejaba Seoul por un tiempo, viajaba a París, en lo que esperaba hacer una larga estadía. Gu Jun Pyo y Jan Di se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Ji Hoo le pidió a Jan Di que lo esperara un momento, ya que iba a registrar las maletas. Le dejó momentáneamente su celular, y le pidió que si había algún problema se quedara donde estaba y le llamara al otro número que tenía. Jan Di asintió.

Gu Jun Pyo se había despedido de casi todos los F4, pero aún no de Ji Hoo. No le había querido llamar con lo de Jan Di y supuso que él tampoco porque era demasiado duro. Sabía que Wo Bin le había comentado. Sabía también, que le había dolido tanto o más que a él. No quiso marcharse sin decirle adiós. Tomó su celular y marcó su número.

A pocos metros de él, Jan Di se encontraba sentada esperando cuando vio el celular de Ji Hoo timbrando. Tenía las iniciales GJP en el identificador de llamadas. Buscó a Ji Hoo con la mirada para ver que tan cerca se encontraba pero no lo encontró. Con algo de duda, abrió el celular y contestó. – Diga? -

CONTINUARA.


	8. Chapter 8

NOTA DE AUTOR: Gracias por leer.. me tardé un poco porque salí de vacaciones y apenas regreso. No pongo resumen, debido a lo corto del capítulo.. por favor, denme feedback! Me gustaría saber sus comentarios.. Como siempre, estos personajes no son míos, los tomé prestados. No busco lucrar con ellos.

Esta prohibida la reproducción de este fic en cualquier otro sitio que no sea este. Si lo quieres hacer, pregúntame primero. Gracias.

CAPITULO 8

BY GABY DE LEE

LA PROPUESTA

Diga? – volvió a repetir JanDi. Nadie contestó. La llamada se mantenía aún abierta, sin embargo, nadie contestaba. JanDi observó el teléfono nuevamente y optó por colgar.

Gu Jun Pyo! – alguien le llamaba. Gu Jun Pyo sostenía aún el celular al oído y había alcanzado a escuchar una voz de mujer, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar ni reaccionar. Vio acercarse a él a Tae In, con una maleta. Gu Jun Pyo optó por cerrar el celular. Ya luego llamaría. Tae In llegó hacia él con una sonrisa, informándole que se iría con él para acompañarlo. Gu Jun Pyo no reaccionó hacia la noticia. Simplemente la miró con desagrado y continuó su camino para conseguir su pase de abordar.

En el otro extremo del pasillo, Ji Hoo se acercó a JanDi con una sonrisa, la tomó del brazo y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la sala de abordaje. JanDi no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, tenía la certeza de estar dejando algo, pero no sabía qué.

Gu Jun Pyo y JanDi, tan lejos y tan cerca nuevamente. El destino nuevamente les hacía una broma pesada. Ambos viajaban a la misma hora, pero hacia distintos lugares.

TRANSCURRE UN AÑO

Nueva York

Ji Hoo era un hombre relativamente feliz. Dedicaba su vida a su profesión. Trabajaba en un hospital y al mismo tiempo tenía un consultorio. La vida al lado de JanDi había sido agridulce. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que decirle la verdad a JanDi y eso le atormentaba. Cada día ponía mil pretextos para aplazar el momento de decirle. Llegaba incluso a desear que recuperara la memoria por ella misma, para así evitar el trago amargo de decirle y ver el odio en sus ojos.

Por otro lado, al principio tenía cierta preocupación por Gu Jun Pyo, pero a lo largo del tiempo y gracias a la televisión y revistas, notó que Jun Pyo se recuperó rápido de la muerte de JanDi. Eso le daba cierta paz en su corazón, ya que pensaba que Jun Pyo quizá no la había amado tanto como decía. Ji Hoo ignoraba todo lo que Jun Pyo pasó y continuaba pasando. No tenía idea.

JanDi por otro lado, vivía una vida tranquila al lado de Ji Hoo. Cuando recién llegaron a Nueva York, Ji Hoo la llevó a varios hospitales para que la revisaran y descartaran un problema mayor. Finalmente, los doctores llegaron a la conclusión que JanDi únicamente padecía una pérdida de memoria parcial, ocasionada principalmente por el shock del accidente. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar, así como podía recuperar la memoria mañana, podía no recuperarla. JanDi finalmente aceptó ese diagnóstico y dejó de preocuparse por no recordar. Aunque aún, en sus sueños, podía sentir y oír a esa persona que la llamaba y abrazaba con tanto cariñ principio de su convalecencia los sueños desaparecieron, pero ahora habían vuelto. Después de soñarlo tantas veces, estaba segura que no era Ji Hoo. Era otra persona, pero había optado por no comentarle nada al doctor. No quería causarle más dolor.

JanDi había demostrado interés en la pintura desde que estaba reciente el accidente, por lo que en Nueva York, optó por inscribirse en una escuela de Arte con resultados sobresalientes. Sus pinturas eran principalmente paisajes y debido a la calidad de ellas, la escuela de Arte había decidido exponerlas en la pequeña Galería de Arte de la cual eran ellos dueños en el céntrico Nueva York. JanDi había decidido firmar sus obras con un seudónimo, el cual era su nombre al revés: DiJan. Le parecía gracioso y algo misterioso el tener un seudónimo. Sus obras serían expuestas en un par de semanas, por lo que estaba dedicada a pintar y a visitar galerías de arte para ir tomando ideas.

En lo que respecta a su relación con Ji Hoo, era consciente de que era su esposa, y le agradecía enormemente que en todo ese tiempo éste mantuviera su distancia con ella. No había intentado tocarla, salvo de la mano cuando salían o abrazos. No estaba segura de amarlo, pero lo quería a su manera. Le gustaba mucho cocinar para él, conversar con él, verlo vestido de blanco cuando se iba para trabajar… si eso era estar enamorada, entonces lo estaba. Ji Hoo ya le había contado algo de su pasado, de cómo se habían conocido. Obvio que el papel de Gu Jun Pyo lo había minimizado. Únicamente había hablado un poco acerca del líder de los F4, el cual le había hecho la vida imposible. Pero hasta ahí. Ji Hoo ni siquiera mencionó el nombre de Gu Jun Pyo ni JanDi se interesó en saber de él. JanDi solo preguntaba acerca de ellos dos, como se conocieron, como se enamoraron y como se casaron. La parte del matrimonio, Ji Hoo no abundaba mucho, solo le decía que una tarde decidieron casarse y así lo hicieron. Después él se negaba a hablar de lo demás, argumentando que poco a poco le iría contando las cosas. JanDi también había tenido curiosidad acerca del accidente. Ji iHoo le había explicado que ella se encontraba estudiando medicina mientras él hacía sus prácticas en el poblado. No estaba él muy seguro de que había pasado, pero lo único que podía decirle es que ella había ido a visitarlo cuando el auto tuvo el accidente. JanDi se esforzaba en recordar sin éxito. Pero se conformaba con la explicación de el doctor.

Ji Hoo también le explicó acerca de su familia, sus papás y hermano que vivían en Seoul . Ji iHoo se arriesgó a preguntarle a JanDi si quería verlos y hablar con ellos, pero JanDi se negó. Sabía que la consideraban muerta la mayoría de sus conocidos, por lo que decidió mantenerlo así. Mientras ella no recuperara la memoria, era como si lo estuviera. Pensaba que sería más doloroso para ellos verla y que ella fuera indiferente a todos. Por el momento, no quería hacerse notar.

Ese día, se cumplían 2 años del accidente. JanDi se sentía particularmente vulnerable y Ji Hoo decidió pasarlo con ella en casa. El aspecto de JanDi ha cambiado. Su cabello lo mantiene largo, siempre arreglado. Sus atuendos ahora son juveniles e informales. Sus modales se han refinado también. Es una JanDi muy diferente a la niña de preparatoria que Ji Hoo conoció.

Después de cenar, el doctor tomó la mano de JanDi y la llevó al jardín, en donde se sentaron a observar las estrellas. JanDi siente haber vivido antes esta escena, pero no la puede recordar claramente. Ahí, Ji Hoo observó a JanDi y no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla. Lentamente, se acercó a ella y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. JanDi cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, no lo rechaza. Ji iHoo presiona más sus labios hacia los de ella y ella acepta el beso. En su mente empieza a preguntarse si no se suponía que debía sentir mariposas en el estómago? No se suponía que su corazón debía latir a mil? Y justo en ese momento, en su mente apareció un hombre de cabello oscuro, que se acerca hacia ella y la besa. Jan Di abre sus ojos y aleja suavemente a Ji Hoo. Su corazón ahora sí latía a mil, pero no por Ji Hoo, sino por el hombre que se había acercado a ella en sueños. El doctor esbozó una sonrisa. JanDi no había rechazado su beso y eso era algo muy bueno. Decidió que era el momento. De su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña caja y la puso en manos de JanDi. Ella lo miró con asombro y curiosidad. Abrió la caja y encontró un anillo de compromiso (el mismo que JanDi había rechazado cuando se lo dio por primera vez en el pueblo pesquero). Ji Hoo tomó el anillo y le dijo que lo había guardado para ella. JanDi no preguntó razones. Ji Hoo tomó su mano y le colocó el anillo. Ella no lo rechazó. Este, con una sonrisa, le pregunta – quieres casarte nuevamente conmigo? – JanDi observa el anillo y Ji Hoo continúa. – Quisiera empezar a crear recuerdos bonitos contigo. Nuestra boda sería uno de ellos. JanDi continúa callada. – Finalmente lo mira a los ojos y contesta – Acepto.

EN PARIS

A esa misma hora, Jun Pyo llega a sus oficinas en Grupo Shinwha Europa. Está consciente que ese día se cumplen 2 años de la muerte de JanDi y siente un dolor inexplicablemente fuerte en el corazón. Decide llegar temprano a trabajar y mantenerse lo más ocupado posible. Ese mismo día había tomado una decisión que cambiaría el resto de su vida. Estaba consciente, pero sabía que era inevitable. La presión por casarse pronto era demasiado fuerte, realmente no estaba interesado en ninguna mujer, y sabía, que jamás lo estaría. Reemplazar a JanDi era algo muy difícil. Odiaba sentirse así. Se preguntaba por qué no podía seguir adelante, para él JanDi seguía viva. No la podía imaginar muerta, y era por eso que su corazón le dolía periódicamente. Cansado ya de tanto dolor, decidió tomar la decisión.

Tae In entró al despacho de Jun Pyo vistiendo un traje de diseñador. Su cabello había sido cortado a la última moda francesa, quienes lo lucían corto y con flequillo. Cuando Jun Pyo la ve entrar, le recuerda a JanDi. Jun Pyo se voltea hacia la gran ventana de su oficina, para que no vea sus ojos, los cuales se humedecen. Tae In sabe que se parece a JanDi en ese momento y es por ello mismo que sonríe. Le duele causarle dolor, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que Jun Pyo se aferrará a ella. Tae In está dispuesta a todo ya, con tal de conseguir al gran Gu Jun Pyo.

Te mandé llamar – le dice Jun Pyo, porque quiero hacerte una propuesta. – Un poco más repuesto, Jun Pyo voltea y la observa. Continúa. – la presión por casarme es alta, y la verdad en estos momentos no tengo interés en ninguna mujer. – La cara de Tae In muestra desilusión. – Por lo mismo, - continúa – debido a tu cercanía, que me eres de gran ayuda y que considero que harás un buen papel como esposa – Jun Pyo se detiene un momento – te propongo comprometernos.

Tae In no puede creer lo que escucha. – Jun Pyo la observa, y antes de que ella hable le aclara. – No te amo, no creo poder hacerlo nunca, si te soy honesto. Pero pienso que podemos tener una buena relación de negocios. Entiendo si te niegas a esto, pero creo que es mi única alternativa. Te pido disculpas de antemano si te ofendo –

Tae In no lo piensa más. Acepta sin dudar. Ella está más que consciente que los sentimientos de Jun Pyo pueden cambiar hacia ella. Y ella trabajará sin descanso para lograrlo.

CONTINUARA.


	9. Chapter 9

NOTA DE AUTOR: Los personajes no son míos, ojalá lo fueran, sería millonaria y ya habría viajado a Corea a conocer a los actores. Nuevamente les pido sus comentarios. Gracias y disfruten la lectura..

CAPITULO 9

BY GABY DE LEE

EL ROCE.

La presidenta Kang no cabía en sí de felicidad. Lo había logrado. Finalmente Gu Jun Pyo iba a casarse y con una mujer de su aprobación. Tae In se lo había informado el mismo día de la propuesta. No importaban las condiciones, ella sabía que una vez casado, las reglas podían cambiar. Ahora, lo importante era apurar la fiesta de compromiso para ya hacerlo oficial, aunque sabía que pronto la prensa daría cuenta del hecho.

La presidenta Kang tenía planeado el evento a realizarse en Seoul, pero primero, tenía que mandar a Jun Pyo a Nueva York. Había problemas en la empresa y necesitaba que Jun Pyo estuviera ahí para arreglarlos. Sin saberlo, ella misma volvía a colocar a Jun Pyo y Jan Di en el mismo plano.

Jun Pyo al recibir la instrucción de su madre se negó. No quería regresar a Nueva York. Ya estaba cansado de vivir fuera de su país y quería regresar a Seoul. Sabía que ahí se encontraban sus más preciados recuerdos, pero de alguna forma sentía que debía volver, a despedirse quizá. A cerrar un capítulo en su vida y comenzar otro. No sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un error o no, y realmente no le importaba. Finalmente, ante la insistencia de su madre y la de Tae In, consintió en ir.

Tae In quería ir principalmente para comprar su vestido de compromiso y anillo. Estando ahí, convencería a Jun Pyo para comprarlos. Ya se lo había comentado a él, pero este le contestó con indiferencia que podía hacer lo que quisiera. A pesar de la respuesta indiferente, Tae In no lo tomó a mal, con la ilusión que tenía, no se dio cuenta o pretendió no darse cuenta.

NUEVA YORK

JanDi observaba el anillo que le había regalado Ji Hoo. Estaba consciente de la respuesta afirmativa que le había dado, aunque quizá no estaba muy segura de si era lo correcto. Más sin embargo, lo había hecho más que nada por agradecimiento hacia él. En todo el tiempo que habían vivido juntos, jamás habían discutido. Ji Hoo siempre la consentía y comprendía en todo. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Aparte, no ya eran esposos? Entonces no debía tener dudas, no? Se preguntaba porqué su corazón no estaba en calma. Se sentía con un poco de ansiedad, y no sabía porqué. Era en estos momentos cuando lamentaba no acordarse del pasado. Quizá ahí radicaba la respuesta.

Esa mañana, JunPyo y Tae In arribaron a NY. El cielo estaba claro y despejado. Tae In decidió ir al hotel a registrarse mientras Jun Pyo prefirió ir a la empresa directo. Quería empezar a trabajar lo antes posible para poder regresar a Seoul. Sin embargo, al llegar a la empresa e informarse, se dio cuenta que no era un problema que se pudiera resolver en horas o en días. Mínimo necesitaba un mes de estadía. Por un lado, le gustaba su trabajo y sabía que ese mes se pasaría rapídisimo.. por el otro, empezaba a preguntarse si realmente quería regresar a Seoul.. regresar a Seoul implicaba dar a conocer el compromiso.. y ya estaba un poco arrepentido de ello. Hasta el momento, Tae In se seguía comportando igual, no había cambiado su actitud hacia el, salvo que ahora estaba un poco más enfocada en la fiesta de compromiso. Jun Pyo pensó para sí que a JanDi no le hubiera importado la fiesta, ni nada de eso. De hecho, quizá se hubiera negado a tener una fiesta. GJP sonrió ante este pensamiento. Tae In y JanDi eran tan diferentes. Unicamente parecidas en el peinado, pensó para sí.

En los días siguientes, Jun Pyo llegaba tardísimo al hotel. Tae In lo esperaba normalmente para cenar, pero él se las ingeniaba para declinar. Optaba por cenar en la empresa o salir a algún restaurante cercano. Era en esos días cuando prefería estar solo y de ahí que empezara a dudar si su compromiso con Tae In funcionaría o no. Esa libertad, estaría dispuesto a perderla? Ah, si solo fuera JanDi la que estuviera a su lado.. probablemente trabajaría la mitad del tiempo, solo para estar con ella..

JanDi llevaba días trabajando arduamente en la galería. Estaba decidiendo que pinturas exhibir basada en los lugares que le tenían asignado. A veces, pintaba ahí mismo, en un lugar propiamente asignado para ello. Se sentía cómoda y tranquila. Había encontrado en la pintura una manera de relajarse y lo disfrutaba mucho. En breves momentos que tomaba de descanso, salía a caminar por las calles aledañas a NY. Central Park se encontraba cerca, le gustaba comprar un café y sentarse en una banca a observar el paisaje e inclusive hacer bosquejos. Llevaba siempre su cuaderno.

Una mañana, JanDi había llegado a la galería desde temprano, Ji Hoo se encontraba de guardia y no lo vería hasta la noche, por lo que JanDi pensaba pasar el día ahí. Después de haber pasado varias horas pintando, se sintió algo cansada y decidió salir a buscar su acostumbrado café.. eso le serviría también para estirar las piernas y tomar algo de aire fresco.

A pocas cuadras de ahí, Gu Jun Pyo también se encuentra muy cansado de días de trabajar sin descanso. Conoce la ciudad y sabe donde conseguir una buena comida. Toma su saco ejecutivo y sale a la calle. Respira profundamente y empieza a caminar.. en su mente aún lleva en la cabeza los números y cifras que estaba revisando y hace un esfuerzo por sacudirse de ellos. Poco a poco, empieza a recordar porqué le gustaba tanto Nueva York.. su gente, su algarabía, los edificios vistosos, todo ello en su conjunto hacía que NY fuera una ciudad vibrante para él. A su paso, muchas mujeres volteaban a verlo. Era un hombre muy atractivo. Al paso de los años, su cuerpo había cambiado, los trajes de vestir le quedaban a la perfección, sus zapatos brillaban de lo lustrados que estaban y ni que decir de su rostro y cabello. El cabello que antes lo tenía en rizos, ahora apenas se notaban, y su rostro emanaba cierta dureza que para muchas mujeres era atractivo. En resumen, verlo pasar era todo un espectáculo. No sin embargo tenía tantas mujeres deseosas de su atención.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, Jun Pyo se detuvo en una esquina a esperar que la luz peatonal le indicara paso. El restaurante que le gustaba se encontraba en la siguiente esquina. Al otro extremo, mucha gente esperaba lo mismo para poder cruzar. Entre ellas, se encontraba JanDi también esperando. Llevaba en sus manos su café recién hecho y bajo el brazo su cuaderno de dibujo. En ese momento, su celular empezó a timbrar y empezó a buscar en su bolsa, la luz peatonal marcó verde y empujada por la gente empezó a caminar.

JunPyo vio la luz cambiar a verde y empezó a caminar también. Mezclados entre la gente, tanto JanDi como JunPyo caminaban. Estaban frente a frente a punto de encontrarse.

Los abrigos de JanDi y Jun Pyo se rozaron al pasar. JanDi sintió un aroma familiar que la distrajo de la búsqueda del celular pero al tratar de identificar de donde era ese aroma, soltó el cuaderno de dibujo.

Jun Pyo pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica pasar por su cuerpo. Esa extraña sensación, entre excitante y preocupante al mismo tiempo hizo que se detuviera en su paso y volteara. Lo único que pudo ver es la misma gente caminando y a una mujer recogiendo lo que aparentemente eran papeles. – una distraída -, pensó. Siguió observando a su alrededor, pero no notó nada extraordinario. Lo que acababa de sentir únicamente se lo provocaba JanDi y ella se encontraba muerta. Se recordó a si mismo y sacudió su cabeza para recuperar la cordura. Continuó su camino con decisión.

Del otro lado de la calle, JanDi ya había recogido su cuaderno de dibujo y continuó también su camino. El aroma que había sentido le había traído recuerdos de alguien, pero no sabía quién. Lo asoció con los sueños recurrentes que tenía de la persona de cabello oscuro que siempre se acercaba a ella en sus sueños. Esa tarde había decidido tratar de dibujarlo. Quizá eso también ayudaría a ejercitar su memoria. De buen humor, se dirigió a su sillón favorito en el parque y comenzó a bosquejar.

Los sueños de JanDi se hacían cada vez más claros. Aunque la persona de cabello oscuro aún seguía en total oscuridad, ciertos paisajes y lugares le venían a la mente cuando soñaba. Esos paisajes ahora estaban reflejados en sus pinturas. Uno de ellos, que era él que más le gustaba en lo particular a JanDi, era un corazón visto desde arriba, formado naturalmente por la erosión de las piedras, y rodeado de vegetación y agua. Se preguntaba muchísimas veces en donde se encontraría tal lugar y si realmente existía. La pintura ya había sido terminada y formaba parte de su exposición. Pensaba que si algún día alguien le decía que ese sitio existía, intentaría ir, porque quizá ahí podría encontrar un pedazo del rompecabezas que formaba su memoria perdida.

Debido a que la galería se sostenía con los fondos de personas influyentes del arte en NY, en muchas ocasiones se hacían eventos para lograr colaboraciones de otras fuentes. También, para poder subsistir, las obras que se exhibían estaban a la venta también, así que ésta sería la primera vez que JanDi vendería sus obras. JanDi le había platicado a Ji Hoo su preocupación de que nadie comprara sus obras, a lo que Ji Hoo le contestó que si nadie las compraba él lo haría, porque era su admirador número uno. JanDi únicamente se reía y decía que eso no era válido. Ji Hoo hablaba en serio cuando lo decía.

En los días que siguieron, JanDi siguió trabajando duro en la exposición. Pronto le llegó la información de que para la inauguración de la exposición (la más grande del año de alumnos de la escuela de Arte) se haría un baile de máscaras con subasta de pinturas en el lujoso hotel Sheraton de NY. Por supuesto, la organización del baile estaba a cargo del comité, y todos los maestros, expositores y benefactores estarían presentes. Como necesitaban fondos de otras fuentes, se había hecho invitación también a empresarios importantes. Entre ellos, a Gu Jun Pyo de Grupo Shinhwa.

Gu Jun Pyo recibió la invitación y ni siquiera la abrió. No estaba interesado en arte ni en participar en ninguna cena baile a beneficio, y mucho menos ir enmascarado. Pero Tae In era una amante empedernida del arte y quería ir. Tenía la intención de comprar alguna pintura. Le pidió a Jun Pyo que fueran, que sería divertido.. nunca había ido a un baile de máscaras y ésta era una oportunidad única. Jun Pyo accede renuente. Le dice que únicamente irán por poco tiempo ya que esos eventos le dan sueño. Por supuesto, daría una aportación, pero hasta ahí. Tae In se sintió satisfecha.

JanDi le comentó a Ji Hoo acerca del baile de máscaras, pero lamentablemente no podría ir ya que tenía guardia en el hospital. No tenía forma de cambiarla, su horario era muy estricto. JanDi estaba algo decepcionada porque no quería ir sola al baile de máscaras, pero Ji Hoo la animó a que lo hiciera. Sus compañeros estarían ahí y maestros, no podía faltar, ya que algunas de sus obras estarían expuestas. El baile de máscaras de la Escuela de Arte consistía en ir vestidos de gala, pero todos portando máscaras o antifaces Las máscaras no se podrían quitar hasta que lo indicara el maestro de ceremonias. Sin Ji Hoo no será muy divertido – pensó JanDi. Pero no tenía opción, tenía que ir.

El tan esperado día llegó. JanDi había elegido un hermoso vestido color perla largo, de un solo hombro y con un broche de brillantes en la cintura. El color del vestido acentuaba el color de su piel, que se veía suave y lustrosa en contraste. El cabello se lo arregló en una media cola, peinada en suaves rizos que caían sobre su hombro desnudo. El maquillaje apropiado para una cena de gala y pedrería a juego. Como antifaz, escogió uno que le cubría bien la mitad de su rostro. Se miró al espejo y estuvo satisfecha con su imagen. Pensó que su apariencia iba de acuerdo con su seudónimo secreto.. DiJan. Se rió para sus adentros. Pensaba pasarla bien esa noche, aunque sin Ji Hoo se sentía algo perdida en reuniones sociales.

Ji Hoo observó a JanDi cuando bajaba de su habitación vestida y con la máscara puesta. Se veía hermosa. Se quedó inmóvil y carraspeó. Le dijo que se veía muy linda y que por favor pasara desapercibida, que no mirara a otros hombres y que apenas terminara el evento regresara. JanDi no pudo evitar reírse ante tales recomendaciones. Se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios que únicamente hizo que Ji Hoo se alterara más. Estaba preocupado y no sabía bien porqué. Por precaución, tomó la invitación del baile de máscaras (la cual ni siquiera había leído) y se la metió en su saco. Tenía la esperanza de poder salir antes de la guardia e ir por JanDi.

El local del evento poco a poco empezaba a llenarse con gente importante del mundo del arte y empresarios. Adornado elegantemente y con luz tenue, el lugar era una belleza. En el centro, había una gran pista de baile y a un costado, una orquesta tocaba música en vivo. En el lado derecho del local, se había acondicionado una pequeña galería, en donde algunas obras de los expositores se encontraban. JanDi había elegido 2, una del poblado de Chibuk, donde había convalecido y la otra era la pintura del corazón. Pensaba que ambas pinturas eran una buena muestra de su estilo en arte, y aunque le dolía separarse de ellas, sabía que para lograr éxito tenía que arriesgarse.

JanDi llegó al evento e inmediatamente se había ido a reunir con sus maestros y compañeros. Uno de ellos, Cha Sang Li estaba particularmente nervioso. Al acercarse a él, tardó un poco en reconocerla. Las máscaras hacían difícil saber quien era quien, pero JanDi lo agradecía. No le gustaba estar tan expuesta. Mientras llegaba la gente y aprovechando que el lugar apenas estaba llenándose, decidió ir a la galería. Ahí pudo escuchar muchos comentarios positivos acerca de su obra, y que mucha gente estaba interesada en ella. Había críticos de arte que la veían como una joven promesa del arte y que había que estar pendiente de su carrera. JanDi se sentía muy orgullosa en ese momento. De repente, una pareja entró a la galería. Los observó. La mujer parecía llevar arrastrado al hombre. Con sus máscaras no podía ver quienes eran, ni ellos a ella, pero se dio cuenta que él no quería estar ahí, o que de plano estaba demasiado aburrido. En algún momento, él logró soltarse de ella y desapareció de la galería. Ella se quedó observando las obras con atención, particularmente las de JanDi.

Con curiosidad, JanDi salió de la galería y buscó al hombre fastidiado. Lo encontró en la barra de bebidas, tomando una copa de vino. Desde donde estaba, lo observó. Era un hombre alto, muy bien portado, vestía elegantemente un frac. Su cabello era oscuro y empezaba a desordenarse un poco, probablemente porque no era lacio y ya estaba creciendo. Su boca, lo único que podía ver porque lo cubría la máscara, era muy atractiva. De labios sensuales y carnosos, el hombre exudaba sensualidad. JanDi sintió acalorarse de momento. No tenía idea de porqué le había llamado tanto la atención esta persona. Lo relacionó al hombre de cabello oscuro que siempre se aparecía en sus sueños. Sería por eso? Se preguntó. El hombre seguía tomando copa tras copa. A ese paso – pensó JanDi- quedará borracho rapidísimo.

Gu Jun Pyo estaba harto ya. Ese tipo de fiestas le fastidiaban. Ojalá y la subasta de obras comenzara ya. Estaba decidido a comprar lo primero que pusieran a venta para poder irse. Bebió su tercera copa de vino. Decidió parar de beber, no quería causar desfiguros ahí. Aunque francamente no le importaba, pero sabía que era importante para Shinhwa, así que tenía que comportarse.

El maestro de ceremonias finalmente avisó el comienzo del baile. Todos podían bailar con sus parejas, pero al cambio de música y luces, tenían que cambiar de pareja, así lo deberían hacer hasta que las luces totales se prendieran y es entonces cuando se podrían quitar las máscaras.

Tae In se entusiasmó mucho con la dinámica e inmediatamente fue por Jun Pyo, quien ahora se encontraba platicando con otros empresarios. Jun Pyo, por no parecer descortés ante los empresarios, aceptó la propuesta de Tae In y con desgano, fue con ella hacia la pista de baile. Solo espero que esto sea rápido – pensó.

JanDi se encontraba sentada en la mesa, dispuesta a observar el baile, cuando Cha Sang Li se le acercó para invitarla a bailar. JanDi pensó que sería divertido y aceptó de buena gana.

Las luces se apagaron y el baile comenzó. La música era movida y algo moderna. JanDi bailaba con Cha Sang Li con una sonrisa, intentando bailar. No recordaba haber bailado nunca así que hacía su mejor intento. De repente, se apagaron las luces y sintió como Cha Sang Li se iba y otra era su pareja. Ahora la música era de los sesentas, muy a lo Ray Conniff. La nueva pareja de JanDi parecía ser un bailarín experimentado, porque la llevó por todo el salón. Su pareja era casi de su misma altura y parecía ser un señor de años. Podía percibirlo por su forma de andar y de bailar. El lugar estaba iluminado muy tenuemente, por lo que no podía distinguir el rostro de su pareja. JanDi aguantó la risa. Esto era divertido. De repente, el hombre le dio una vuelta y justo en ese momento hubo cambio de música y se apagaron las luces. Se sintió sola y a tientas empezó a buscar una nueva pareja. Una mano cálida la tomó y ese simple toque le despertó todos sus sentidos. Algo fuera de lo común. Se sentía una muñeca de trapo con las piernas temblorosas. La música empezó a tocar, era música lenta y romántica. El hombre que era su pareja parecía igual de afectado que ella. Notó como temblaba cuando la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él. Ella casi podía oír los latidos del corazón de él. Era un hombre muy alto, aún con sus tacones apenas le llegaba al hombro. Trató de verlo, pero no lo distinguía. Sin embargo, la sombra que proyectaba era muy parecida a la del hombre de sus sueños. Estaría soñando? El hombre la acercó más hacia él, ella no tuvo más remedio que tomarlo del brazo con la otra mano. El roce a través de la ropa le quemaba. Que tenía ese hombre que la tenía así?

Jun Pyo no sabía que pasaba. Se encontraba aturdido por la presencia de esa mujer. Quien era? Su aroma, su roce, era tan familiar. No pudo evitar acercarla más hacia el, con manos temblorosas lo hizo, era como un imán. Podía sentir su piel suave a través de sus manos y el suave vestido que llevaba puesto. Veía su cabello largo y peinado tan femeninamente, su hombro desnudo le afectaba tanto. Quería posar sus labios en el, proseguir con su cuello, largo y lustroso como porcelana y tomarla ahí mismo. Dios, que era lo que le estaba sucediendo? Ninguna mujer le había causado ese efecto, solo una. Y la única que lo lograba estaba muerta. Quien era ella?

Obligándose a pasar saliva y con voz rasposa, preguntó.. quien eres? - Quería escuchar la voz de esa mujer. Solo así acabaría ese martirio tan deliciosamente avasallador. En ese momento se volvieron a apagar las luces para cambio de pareja, pero Gu Jun Pyo no la soltó, la mantuvo apretada hacia él. No pensaba soltarla. No por esa noche.

CONTINUARA


	10. Chapter 10

NOTA DE AUTOR: Los personajes como siempre, no me pertenecen.. Ah, si Lee Min Ho si fuera mío.. (pensando en voz alta). No busco lucrar con ellos, solo los presto. Por favor denme sus comentarios.. Sin resumen previo, porque la lectura es cortita. Pronto el capítulo 11.

CAPITULO 10

BY GABY DE LEE

EL COMPROMISO

Quien eres? – volvió a preguntar Jun Pyo. Aún la tenia abrazada muy pegada a él. No podía ver su rostro, pero podía ver que estaba tan turbada como él.

JanDi no podía contestar, sentía que inclusive la respiración le hacía falta. Cuando finalmente se decidió a hacerlo, las luces se encendieron y Gu Jun Pyo y Jan Di se quedaron inmóviles.

Como en cámara lenta, poco a poco fueron despegándose, sin embargo no hubo tiempo de reaccionar. Tae In tomó a Gu Jun Pyo de la mano haciéndolo girar de repente hacia ella y JanDi fue tomada con fuerza también de su propia mano y sacada de la pista de baile con autoridad. Ji Hoo había ido por ella y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio con quien bailaba. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Si no hubiera sido porque revisó la invitación y vio quienes eran los invitados, entre ellos el heredero del Grupo Shinhwa, probablemente no hubiera ido. Pero viendo la situación, se apresuró a salir del hospital y esperaba haber llegado a tiempo.

JanDi se encontraba desorientada. Que estaba pasando? Ji Hoo estaba con ella. Lo hizo detenerse y le preguntó qué era lo que pasaba. Ji Hoo, tratando de mantener la calma, le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, que había ido por ella y que cuando la vio bailando le dieron muchos celos y quiso sacarla de ahí. JanDi se encontraba algo molesta. Le dijo a Ji Hoo que no se podía ir de esa manera, que el evento aún no terminaba y que la subasta aún se llevaría a cabo. Ji Hoo se encontraba desesperado, no tuvo más remedio que decirle a JanDi que por las prisas se sentía un poco mal, lo que hizo que JanDi se preocupara y accediera a retirarse con él. Siguieron caminando hacia la puerta de salida, JanDi aún algo agitada después de bailar con ese hombre, del cual ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de saber quién era.

Jun Pyo enfurecido, le pide a Tae In que lo deje. El maestro de ceremonias le había pedido a los invitados que se quitaran las máscaras, lo cual había hecho con furia. Empezó a buscar entre los invitados, tratando de encontrar a la misteriosa mujer. Abriéndose paso entre la gente, trató de seguir el rastro hasta llegar a la puerta principal del local. Preguntó por ella pero nadie le supo decir. En realidad, era difícil describirla, al no haberla podido ver bien en la oscuridad en que bailaban. Jun Pyo se sentía desesperado y ansioso. Quería volver a verla y confirmar que no había sido un sueño. Quería también confirmar, que no era, no podía ser JanDi. Su JanDi. Finalmente llegó hasta la calle, en donde un taxi acababa de recoger a una pareja que se iba de prisa. Le pareció conocido el hombre, pero no lo identificó. Ji Hoo acababa de marcharse junto con JanDi y él sin saberlo. Con frustración, Jun Pyo tira al suelo la máscara y la pisa.

Mientras tanto, Tae In se quedó extrañada de la conducta de Jun Pyo y aunque quiso seguirlo, optó por no hacerlo ya que la subasta estaba por comenzar. El primer cuadro era un retrato al óleo de un anciano que fue vendido inmediatamente. El segundo, una pintura de una figura de corazón que parecía estar formada naturalmente entre rocas, le llamó la atención. Subastó Tae In en nombre de Grupo Shinwha por ella y finalmente la obtuvo. Pensó que sería una buena adquisición para la casa que habitaría con Jun Pyo. Sonrío para sí misma. Había hecho una buena compra.

En los días siguientes, Jun Pyo empezó a averiguar todo acerca del evento. Obsesionado con encontrar a esa mujer, había solicitado toda la información de los invitados, los cuales revisaba junto con el director Jung. Sin embargo, Jun Pyo únicamente se enfocaba en los invitados. Jamás pensó que la persona que estaba buscando era expositora. El Director Jung observaba como el joven Jun Pyo que había vivido esos últimos años sin vivir, ahora tenía fuego en los ojos. Tenía un objetivo, y aunque ese objetivo era infructuoso, pensaba, le había dado vida al joven y lo agradecía.

Entre todos los invitados había muchas mujeres, tendría que visitar a cada una de ellas y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para encontrarla. Cortó su tiempo en la oficina y en las tardes averiguaba.

Mientras tanto, Tae In aprovechaba su estadía en NY para pasear, comprarse ropa y ver los anillos de compromiso. Le había pedido a Jun Pyo que le acompañara, pero como siempre, él se había negado. Sin embargo, a ella no le importaba, estaba a un paso de estar comprometida con él y no lo perdería. Esa mañana había hablado con la presidenta Kang y ésta le había comentado que era mejor hacer la fiesta de compromiso en NY. Necesitaban atraer atención hacia sus negocios en Estados Unidos y que mejor que hacer el compromiso ahí. Gu Jun Pyo recibió la noticia sin reacción alguna. Realmente, si lo adelantaban o atrasaban era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado. El cumpliría con estar ahí y eso era todo. Ahora su mente se encontraba ocupada tratando de encontrar a esa chica, y no descansaría hasta hacerlo.

Ji Hoo estaba preocupado. Jun Pyo estaba en Nueva York y por un segundo casi descubre a JanDi. Por un lado, lamentaba que no lo hubiera hecho, así, las cosas podrían haberse resuelto y el cargo de conciencia que tenía desaparecería. Por otro lado, perder a JanDi ya no entraba como opción en su vida. Tenía que sacar a JanDi de la ciudad pronto, por lo menos hasta que Jun Pyo se marchara de la ciudad. Las posibilidades de que se la encontrara eran muy altas. Pero como sacarla de ahí? Estaba en plena exposición, JanDi se negaría. No le quedaba de otra que confiar en que el destino no le jugara ahora a él, de la misma manera que le había jugado a Jun Pyo.

JanDi iba de camino a la galería. Aún en su mente permanecía aquel hombre que había causado tanta impresión en ella. Se preguntaba quién sería, aunque trataba de ocultar el hecho de que se sentía atraída hacia él. Sentía que engañaba a Ji Hoo al hacerlo, por lo que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en él, en vano. Al cerrar sus ojos, podía verlo reemplazar al hombre de sus sueños. Su imagen concordaba en forma exacta con el recuerdo. Si tan solo pudiera recordar el rostro, pensaba.

Ese día en particular, era muy frío. JanDi pasó a comprar su acostumbrado café. El frío le calaba los huesos. Se acomodó bien la boina, su doble bufanda, se enfundó sus guantes. – No debí salir de casa – pensó.

Mientras tanto, en las oficinas del Grupo Shinhwa un enojado y frustrado Jun Pyo seguía buscando y esperando noticias de la misteriosa mujer. Desesperado, paseaba por su oficina de un lado a otro, ya no podía más. Tenía que calmar su alborotado corazón. Esa misma noche se llevaría a cabo el compromiso con Tae In en un hotel de la ciudad. Tae In ya le había mostrado los anillos de compromiso, los cuales ni siquiera había prestado atención. Después del compromiso tenía programado regresar a Seoul. Ese aspecto era el que le desesperaba. No quería irse sino hasta saber quién era ella.

Como último recurso, decidió visitar la galería de Arte, anfitriona de la fiesta. Como acostumbraba hacer en NY, salió de sus oficinas y se fue caminando. La galería no se encontraba lejos de ahí. El aire era muy frío. Se puso un abrigo largo como acostumbraba, sus guantes de piel y su bufanda. Empezó a caminar por las calles tratando de calmar sus pensamientos. Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarla, ver que no era ella… con eso sería suficiente para regresar a su vida vacía, regresar a a su vida libre de ilusiones.

Jun Pyo había llegado a la galería. Al llegar, primero dio un recorrido, admiró las pinturas, llamándole mucho la atención aquellas que JanDi había pintado. Le llamó la atención una en particular hecha a través de una ventana hacia un paisaje lluvioso. Se acercó con curiosidad a ver el nombre del autor. Leyó Dijan. Se dijo asimismo recordar a ese pintor, ya que probablemente sería de renombre en el futuro.

Fue a la recepción y una señorita lo atendió. Mientras era atendido, JanDi entró con prisa a la galería, pasó sin mirar a su alrededor, directo a la sala de trabajo. No se imaginaba que Jun Pyo estaba otra vez cerca de ella.

Jun Pyo siguió preguntando a la recepcionista acerca del evento. Esta no le pudo dar razón, ya que no conocía a la gente que había sido invitada y mucho menos podía identificar a una persona como la que él buscaba. Jun Pyo crispó los puños. El tiempo se agotaba, no la encontraría. Finalmente, preguntó por el pintor DiJan. La recepcionista sonrió y le dijo que en realidad era pintora. Jun Pyo sonrió, el nombre lo había confundido. Agradeció la ayuda prestada y se retiró, frustrado del lugar.

Ese mismo día, Ji Hoo recibe la llamada de Woo Bin. Hacía tiempo que él no se comunicaba con él. Aparentemente solo lo hacía en situaciones especiales. Después del saludo, Woo Bin le informa que Gu Jun Pyo se comprometerá en matrimonio con Tae In.

Ji Hoo no sabe si estar feliz o cómo reaccionar. El hecho de que Jun Pyo se case solo podía significar que finalmente había olvidado a JanDi. Eso también significaba que finalmente encontraría la felicidad y él a su vez también podría ser feliz. Woo Bin le comenta que la fiesta de compromiso sería en Nueva York, y le pregunta si podrá asistir. Ji Hoo le dice que lo pensará, aunque no aclara su propia ubicación.

En la cena, Ji Hoo le propone a JanDi que empiecen los preparativos de la boda. JanDi se sorprende, pero al mismo tiempo ya lo esperaba. JanDi le pide un favor especial a Ji Hoo: que la boda se celebre en Seoul. Ji Hoo se sorprende con la petición y su primera reacción es negarse, pero no puede. Casarse en Seoul no entraba en sus planes. JanDi le explica que quisiera regresar a Seoul y tratar de recordar. Si ya antes se casaron en Seoul, quisiera que ese recuerdo permaneciera. Ji Hoo no tiene más remedio que aceptar y le dice a JanDi que, por razones de trabajo, deberán casarse lo antes posible, por lo que probablemente viajarían antes de que finalizara el mes. JanDi acepta.

Esa noche, Gu Jun Pyo asiste a su fiesta de compromiso. Woo Bin, Yi Jung se encuentran ahí. Ambos son testigos de cómo su amigo le pone el anillo a Tae In con total indiferencia. Y al momento de dar su pequeño discurso, Jun Pyo confunde el nombre de Tae In con el de JanDi. Woo Bin y Yi Jung se quedan viendo el uno al otro con sorpresa.

CONTINUARA


	11. Chapter 11

NOTA DE AUTOR: Lo prometido es deuda, el capítulo 11 ya está aquí. Espero estén disfrutando la historia. Alguien me comentó por ahí que hago sufrir mucho a Gu Jun Pyo... pero que puedo hacer? Para ganar hay que sufrir. Aparte, estoy segura que LMH interpretaría el papel sufrido a la perfección. Mucho agradeceré sus comentarios.

CLAIMER: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo los tomé prestados. Prohibida cualquier reproducción parcial o total de esta historia en otro sitio.

CAPITULO 11

BY GABY DE LEE

EL DESCUBRIMIENTO

Gu Jun Pyo se da cuenta de su error y rectifica. Aparentemente la cosa no pasa a mayores y la fiesta de compromiso termina sin novedad. Totalmente ajeno a la celebración, Gu Jun Pyo se nota ausente. Sus amigos se preocupan por él y se acercan a verlo. El les platica que cree haber visto a JanDi y eso no lo deja en paz. Woo Bin y JI Jung le dicen que eso no puede ser, que es necesario que deje atrás a Jan Di. Gu Jun Pyo se molesta y estrella la copa de vino que lleva en el suelo. No está loco, está seguro de lo que sintió y sabe que nadie lo hace sentir como JanDi. Como es posible que una total extraña lo haya hecho? No puede quitársela de la cabeza.

Gu Jun Pyo – escucha que una voz conocida le habla. Voltea y cuál es su sorpresa al ver que es Yoon Ji Hoo en persona. Al verlo, acude a abrazarlo con fuerza. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, que no se había dado cuenta cuánto lo había extrañado.

Ji Hoo luce cansado. Su cabello ahora es oscuro, y aunque tiene un corte de cabello moderno, no se le ve acorde. Tiene sombras bajo los ojos y se ve más delgado que como lo recordaba. No tiene tiempo de preguntar.

Woo Bin y Yi Jung también lo abrazan y saludan. Los 4 tienen una sonrisa franca. Finalmente, después de estar tanto tiempo separados, volvían a estar juntos. En ese momento, Ji Hoo se olvidó lo que había hecho o pasado, recordó su amistad de la infancia y su aprecio por Gu Jun Pyo. Ahora su sentido de culpa era mucho más alto.

Jun Pyo – preguntó – como es que te casas? – finalmente preguntó.

Jun Pyo les contestó lo que ya sabían – se casaba por obligación, la presión de su madre y la empresa era alta. No tenía nada que perder.

Que hay de Tae In? – preguntó Yi Jung.. está consciente de esto?

Jun Pyo les contestó que sí, que lo sabía. Por último, les volvió a reiterar que después de la muerte de JanDi no había ninguna otra mujer para él ni la habría. Diciendo esto, miró a Ji Hoo, buscando comprensión en sus ojos pero solo pudo encontrar pesar.

A todo esto, los muchachos empezaron a preguntarle a Ji Hoo sobre su vida desde que se separaron y lo único que contestó era que había estado viajando por el mundo haciendo pasantías en diversos hospitales. Esta vez se encontraba en USA y por eso había podido asistir a compromiso. Gu Jun Pyo le preguntó si se podrían ver al día siguiente para almorzar a lo que él contestó que no era posible ya que volvería a viajar temprano. Jun Pyo también le confirmó que éste retornaría junto con Tae In a Seoul al día siguiente sin planes de regresar pronto. Ji Hoo suspiró aliviado. Estuvo un rato más y se retiró del evento, con la promesa de encontrarse los 4 nuevamente en un futuro próximo.

Al día siguiente, JanDi llega a la galería a terminar las pinturas que le hacen falta y dejar todo listo para cuando se marchara a Seoul para la boda. Al llegar, nota que su cuadro del corazón está siendo empacado para ser llevado a Grupo Shinwha. Siente mucho alejarse de él, ya que es una de las primeras pinturas que hizo. Debido a esto, se ofrece a llevar el cuadro y entregarlo.. ese cuadro es como un hijo para ella, y tiene curiosidad de ver en manos de quien estará.

Preparan el paquete y le dan la dirección y nombre del remitente.

GU JUN PYO , Presidente Grupo Shinwha. – lee en la tarjeta. El nombre le es conocido. La recepcionista le aclara la duda y le dice que se acaba de comprometer en matrimonio, que a lo mejor lo vio en las noticias. JanDi trata de recordar, pero no es de ahí de donde le suena el nombre. La recepcionista le muestra la foto de la página de sociales del periódico. Ahí ve a Gu Jun Pyo y a su novia y lo reconoce a él como el hombre fastidiado de la fiesta.

Pobre de su prometida – piensa. Vaya marido que se llevará. - Y diciendo esto, toma el paquete y sale de la galería, dirigiéndose a las oficinas del Grupo Shinhwa. A pesar de todo, tiene curiosidad por ese hombre, elegante, atractivo, con la mirada tan dura como el hielo.

En Grupo Shinwha, caos total. El presidente está iracundo. Todos los empleados pensaron que estaría contento después del compromiso, pero parece que fue al contrario. Siendo ese el último día que estaría en la oficina, Jun Pyo está más estresado que de costumbre. Ha regañado a su secretaria ya 2 veces, roto varios artículos de oficina y corrido a 2 personas. Todo en tan solo unas horas de la mañana. La razón? Está a punto de irse de viaje y nada de información de la misteriosa mujer.

La recepcionista toca a su puerta con miedo. Jun Pyo grita que rayos quiere y ésta con voz muy baja le informa que hay una mujer en la recepción con un paquete para él. Le da la tarjeta de la Galería, pero Gu Jun Pyo no la toma. Le dice que no recibirá a nadie, que deje el paquete ahí en su oficina, que después lo revisará.

JanDi espera en la recepción. Escucha la voz alterada del presidente. Piensa que no ha sido buena idea presentarse en el lugar. Finalmente, la recepcionista sale y le informa que el jefe no la recibirá, pero que puede dejar el paquete ahí. JanDi, un poco renuente, lo hace. En ese poco tiempo que ha estado ahí, ha visto como la pobre recepcionista sale casi muerta de miedo y a varios empleados hablar del mal humor del jefe.

JanDi decide retirarse. Si por ella fuera no dejaría el cuadro, pero ya está pagado. No hay más remedio.

Minutos más tarde, Tae In va en busca de Jun Pyo. Entra a su oficina sin importarle si Jun Pyo se molesta o no, y tal como Jun Pyo la trata al no escucharla, lo mismo hace ella y no lo escucha cuando el empieza a descargar su mal humor con ella.

Tae In se da cuenta del caos que reina en la oficina, y como administradora que es, empieza a arreglar papeles, a dejarlo todo en orden. Es en eso cuando nota el paquete de la galería, asentado en la mesa de juntas que Jun Pyo tiene en su oficina. Contenta se acerca al paquete y lo empieza a desenvolver. Mientras lo hace, le platica a Jun Pyo que en la subasta compró un cuadro, él cual ella misma pagará y les servirá para adornar su nuevo hogar en Corea.

Jun Pyo hace una mueca de burla aún sin verla. Hogar? Piensa. Era burla? Vuelve a pensar. Jun Pyo sigue revisando papeles y metiendo lo más importante en un portafolios.

Tae In entonces le quita completamente la envoltura y se lo muestra. Tae In llama a Jun Pyo y le pide que se de media vuelta para verlo. Jun Pyo lo hace a regañadientes. Cuando lo hace, se tiene que sostener del escritorio y sentarse. Lo que le muestra Tae In es el corazón de Nueva Caledonia. Una pintura del corazón.

No es hermosa? - Pregunta Tae In.. - existirá este lugar? Me han dicho que sí.. espero algún día podamos ir juntos.. - dice. Jun Pyo se acerca a verla y su impacto es aún más grande… La firma del autor resalta primero la sílaba JAN y en un tono más suave, la sílaba DI., el nombre DiJan al revés se lee JanDi.. No puede creer lo que ve. Qué clase de broma era ésta? -

CONTINUARA.

SEPTIEMBRE: Ya se que quieren el siguiente capítulo pero aún me faltan 3 para ponerse al día en mi cuenta de Facebook, pronto actualizaré y de ahí ya no me detendré hasta terminar. Son 18 capítulos así que falta poco. A las que preguntan siempre, discúlpenme por la tardanza, pero quise que estuviera a la par la historia con facebook. Pronto terminaremos el sufrimiento de Jun Pyo, Jan Di y Ji Hoo.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Me preguntan que cuando publicaré el siguiente capítulo.. bueno, les comento que esta historia está siendo publicada en Facebook también y estoy tratando de que estén iguales en capítulos. En Facebook aún empieza, por lo que tardará un poco. En el mientras tanto, veo que muchos lectores han empezado la historia en este sitio, por lo que creo que ayudará a que se pongan al día hasta esta parte. Digamos que es un fin de temporada temporal.. A los que les interese seguir el fic también en Facebook, se está publicando en la página "FanFiction Boys Over Flowers" cada miércoles y como adición, cada capítulo tiene una portada hecha con fotos relativas al capítulo. De todas formas, si recibo muchas solicitudes pidiendo el siguiente capítulo, entonces pondré el siguiente. :) Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y espero la estén disfrutando. Gracias nuevamente por su paciencia.


	12. Chapter 12

NOTA DE AUTOR 1: OCTUBRE! Finalmente he regresado, ahora sí, tendremos capítulo por semana hasta terminar. Por favor comenten, el escritor se alimenta de sus comentarios. Gracias por la espera!

NOTA DE AUTOR: Bueno queridas lectoras, respiren profundo y lean lentamente, disfruten este capítulo.. imagínense las calles, los lugares por donde estos personajes pasan. Sientan el frío que hay en NY.. y sientan la emoción misma de un encuentro muy deseado.

CAPITULO 12

BY GABY DELEE

EL ENCUENTRO

Gu Jun Pyo sale corriendo de la oficina y pregunta desesperadamente a la recepcionista quien ha llevado el cuadro. La recepcionista se queda muda de los nervios y Jun Pyo repite la pregunta a gritos. Ella le contesta que fue una mujer la que lo llevó. Jun Pyo le pide la descripción de la mujer y ella le dice que es una joven de cabello largo oscuro, tez muy blanca… Jun Pyo no escucha más, sale corriendo hacia afuera del edificio. No lleva abrigo, no le importa el frío que hace ni nada, solo tiene en mente buscarla. Y el primer lugar que se le ocurre es la Galería.

Se recrimina el hecho de no haber revisado a los expositores, en lugar de checar a los invitados. _¡Estúpido que fui!_ piensa.

JanDi va de regreso a la galería, va caminando pensando en su pintura, y también en la persona que ahora la tendrá. Por alguna razón, siente mucho tener que despegarse del cuadro y por otra, tiene curiosidad por ese hombre. Desde que lo vio en la fiesta le llamó la atención, y luego está su pareja de baile… de repente, JanDi relaciona a los dos y se da cuenta. Se detiene. Son la misma persona.

Jun Pyo avanza con velocidad, no se fija si empuja, o si es grosero con la gente a su alrededor. Solo tiene un objetivo en la mira.

JanDi necesita ordenar sus pensamientos. Cerca de ahí se encuentra su cafetería preferida. Decide entrar y tomarse un café. Hace muchísimo frío. Pide el café y se sienta en una mesa pegada a la ventana. Ahí puede observar a la gente pasar. De repente, ve pasar a gran velocidad al hombre de sus pensamientos. Se sorprende. Porqué llevará tanta prisa? A donde irá? Se pregunta. Por un momento quisiera seguirlo. Pero luego desiste de la idea – es una locura, piensa. Gu Jun Pyo. Repite su nombre en la mente, lo pronuncia y lo escribe en el cuaderno de dibujo que siempre trae. Gu Jun Pyo.. quien eres?

Gu Jun Pyo llega a la galería, casi sin aliento. Entra como una tromba y se dirige a la recepcionista. Pregunta por la pintora Dijan, si se encuentra, si la puede ver. Su corazón está a punto de salirse de su cuerpo. La recepcionista le dice que Dijan no se encuentra, que había salido desde temprano a llevar un paquete y aún no regresaba. Gu Jun Pyo pregunta si regresará y si puede esperarla en la galería. La recepcionista le confirma que debe regresar, y le dice que puede esperar, mientras la galería esté abierta al público. Jun Pyo asiente y mientras comienza la espera, decide volver a ver sus obras. Inmediatamente nota el sello de JanDi en ellas. Vuelve a recriminarse el no haberse dado cuenta. Ya con mayor tranquilidad, empieza a recrear los hechos en el baile… cierra los ojos y únicamente utilizando sus sentidos, puede percibir y saber que con quien bailó fue con JanDi. Su corazón se lo decía, pero él no quiso escucharlo. Volteó a ver por enésima vez la puerta de entrada, solo esperaba el momento en que entrara. Enloquecería si no lo hacía pronto.

JanDi decide ir a ver su vestido de novia. Contenta, está decidida a pasar la tarde buscando y probando diferentes trajes de novia. Busca algo sencillo, no caro. Tiene la idea de tener una boda al aire libre, así que será algo muy natural. Ya después pasaría a la galería a terminar sus pendientes. Afortunadamente, tenía llave del lugar y podía entrar y salir cuando quisiera. Se cubrió nuevamente con abrigo, boina y guantes y salió. No llevaba prisa alguna, sin embargo, algo la tenía inquieta.

En el edificio del grupo Shinwha, Tae In aún se encuentra extrañada de la actitud de Jun Pyo. Observa el cuadro con atención y ve el nombre del pintor. Dijan. No se explica que pudo haber ocasionado tal consternación. Le pregunta a la recepcionista lo que le dijo Jun Pyo y ésta le explica que únicamente quería saber quien había llevado el cuadro. Tae In quisiera averiguar más, pero no hay tiempo. Su vuelo de regreso a Seoul está programado para la noche. Necesita encontrar a Jun Pyo urgentemente por lo que empieza a marcarle al celular.

Jun Pyo sigue esperando en la galería. Ya ha pasado una hora y la pintora DiJan no llega. Le habrá pasado algo? La duda lo carcome. Su celular suena y lo saca de sus pensamientos. Es Tae In. A regañadientes contesta. Esta le recuerda que tendrán que regresar esa noche a Seoul. Jun Pyo le dice que lo sabe y que cancele el viaje. Que no se van. Tae In escucha esto con temor. El hecho de que Jun Pyo pida cancelar su viaje, cuando lo que más deseaba el era dejar NY, solo significaba que algo importante estaba sucediendo. Inmediatamente le avisa a la presidenta Kang. Esta le aconseja que haga lo que Jun Pyo quiera, pero que averigue que pasa rápido.

Una hora más. La galería avisa que es hora de cerrar. Jun Pyo es el único visitante que queda. Le piden que se retire, pero él se niega. Tiene la esperanza de que DiJan llegue. Necesita confirmar su sospecha. Trata de sobornar a la recepcionista para que deje la galería abierta, sin éxito. Jun Pyo no tiene más remedio que salir. El tiempo está más frío aún y cuando sale se estremece. Ve una tienda de ropa de oferta abierta y entra rápidamente, se compra un abrigo y se lo pone. Casi se lo arrebata a la vendedora ya que tiene la sospecha que la pintora llegará y él no la encuentre. Se dispone a esperar en la puerta de la galería. Sabe que vendrá, está seguro.

JanDi termina de visitar boutiques. Ha elegido 3 opciones de vestido pero ha decidido regresar con Ji Hoo para decidir cual. Se lo comentará esa noche. Esta tan cansada que piensa realmente regresar a la galería. Está por anochecer.. observa el cielo y ve que ha empezado a nevar un poco. Saca la sombrilla que siempre trae en su bolsa (alguna antigua costumbre, supone) y la abre. Empieza a caminar a la estación de autobús para irse a su casa, pero recuerda que ha dejado todo fuera de lugar, al día siguiente cuando hicieran la limpieza no le gustaría que le revolvieran sus cosas. Con pesar, empieza a encaminarse a la galería.

La calle está vacía, la nieve es fina y el frío cala bastante. Al irse acercando a la puerta del local, divisa que hay un hombre caminando en círculos en la puerta.. Extrañada, se acerca más, no lo distingue, pero le parece alguien conocido. De repente él la observa y se detiene.

Entre ellos dos solo existen unos metros de distancia. JanDi levanta más la sombrilla para poder verlo. Lo reconoce. Es el hombre de la fiesta. El hombre que compró el cuadro, Gu Jun Pyo.

Gu Jun Pyo observa petrificado a la mujer que se encuentra enfrente de él. La nieve hace parecer su imagen como un sueño. Se pregunta si no lo es. No puede respirar, no puede moverse. Sus ojos la observan de pies a cabeza. Está más delgada, su piel es más pálida de cómo se acuerda y el cabello está más largo, pero no le queda duda. Es ella. JanDi. Geum JanDi. La única mujer en su vida.

Lentamente, se obliga a acercarse. Ella lo mira con curiosidad. Parece no reconocerlo. Con lentitud, se encuentra ya a unos pasos de ella cuando se obliga a pronunciar palabra.

- ¿Geum JanDi? – pregunta con voz rasposa. Las lágrimas de emoción se agolpan en sus ojos. Sus manos están temblando y cierra los puños para controlarse.

JanDi no contesta. Se queda en silencio unos segundos que parecen minutos para Jun Pyo y finalmente pregunta.

– ¿quién es usted? ... ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? –

- Quien… soy .. yo? – Jun Pyo se acerca más a ella, sorprendido por la pregunta. No puede evitarlo y la abraza con fuerza. Su cabeza se acurruca en el hombro de JanDi y aspira con fuerza. Siente el olor de su cabello y le recuerda tanto su juventud. Es ella, no le queda duda. – _Dime que estás bromeando, JanDi.._.- piensa.

JanDi se sorprende con el abrazo, pero no lo rechaza. No puede. Siente la emoción contenida en este hombre. Es que acaso solloza? , JanDi se siente desconcertada y algo mareada. En su mente se presentan imágenes del hombre de cabello oscuro abrazándola. La sensación es la misma. Es como si reviviera escenas de su pasado. Que era lo que estaba pasando?

Con lentitud, JanDi aleja a un Jun Pyo renuente de ella. Lo observa con atención. El hombre tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Su cabello oscuro, está ya un poco crecido y se puede divisar rizos incipientes formándose. Su rostro es muy varonil y exuda un aire de poder que pocos tienen.

- Usted es Gu Jun Pyo – se aclara la voz JanDi, de alguna manera se siente afectada también. – verdad? - continúa como tratando de confirmar lo que sabe - el presidente del Grupo Shinwha? - Lo mira con curiosidad y también con expectativa.

Jun Pyo no puede creer lo que escucha, con una risa burlona le pregunta si está bromeando.

- No es usted Gu Jun Pyo del Grupo Shinwha? – JanDi repite la pregunta. El rostro de Jun Pyo denota sorpresa y desconcierto.

- Acabo de ir a dejarle el cuadro que subastó en la fiesta de la Galería de Arte…-

Gu Jun Pyo no entiende. No sabe que sucede. Es JanDi. Pero actúa como si no lo reconociera. Que era lo que estaba pasando? Es que el infierno no se acabaría?

CONTINUARA


	13. Chapter 13

NOTA DE AUTOR: Continuamos con mi historia, pronto tendremos el final. Muchas gracias por leer y disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Si algo agradezco de publicar es que ahora ya pongo más cuidado en mi forma de escribir.

Los personajes no son míos… solo los presto.

Espero sus comentarios!

CAPITULO 13

BY GABY DELEE

EL MATRIMONIO

La mente de Jun Pyo funcionaba muy rápido. Trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. _Que era lo que estaba pasando.. estaba frente a JanDi, ¿ pero no era JanDi? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? No, no podía ser_. La acababa de tocar, estaba seguro que era ella. Muy seguro.

Jan Di continuó hablando.

– Hace unas horas le llevé el cuadro, solo quería asegurarme de que llegara en buen estado. Es una obra muy preciada para mí y… -

Gu Jun Pyo la interrumpió.

– El cuadro. ¿Tú lo pintaste? – Jan Di asintió. Gu Jun Pyo, aún muy cerca de ella escondió sus manos para evitar abrazarla de nuevo. No quería asustarla.

– ¿Porqué lo pintaste? ¿De dónde? -

JanDi quedó pensativa. ¿_De su mente? ¿De sus recuerdos?._ Ni siquiera estaba segura. Finalmente, dijo una mentira.

– vi la imagen en una revista y me gustó. -

Gu Jun Pyo tenía la esperanza de que le dijera la verdad. Que la había pintado porque él la había llevado ahí hacía ya tiempo… tal pareciera que hubieran pasado muchos años de ello.

Gu Jun Pyo la siguió observando. Moría por besarla, tenía tanta sed de ella que se contenía no sin esfuerzo. Ambos se encontraban bajo el paraguas de JanDi. Ella ya se sentía también inquieta de tener a ese hombre tan cerca y más sabiendo el efecto que había causado en ella desde la fiesta.

El teléfono de JanDi comenzó a sonar, rompiendo el momento. Jun Pyo carraspeó y se retiró unos pasos. ¿_Porqué JanDi no aceptaba quién era? _

JanDi contestó con prisa. Era Ji Hoo preguntándole donde estaba. JanDi le contestó rápidamente diciéndole que iba para allá. Gu Jun Pyo la observa nuevamente con rostro ansioso.

-Tengo que irme – le dice JanDi a Jun Pyo y al ver que éste aún se queda observándola empieza a caminar. Pero al querer pasar por su lado, Jun Pyo la toma del brazo firmemente y la detiene.

– No puedes irte aún... tenemos mucho que hablar.-

JanDi lo mira con molestia. No entiende que más puede querer.

– lo siento, tengo que irme, me esperan. –

-¿Quién te puede esperar? – le grita un Jun Pyo ya desesperado. Su carácter explosivo ya saliendo a flote. Ha encontrado a JanDi, no puede dejarla ir. ¿Y si la vuelve a perder?

-Suélteme o llamo a la policía – le indica JanDi con firmeza, su mirada fija en donde la tiene agarrada. Jun Pyo aún le sostiene el brazo.

-Me está lastimando – le indica JanDi. Al oir esto, el hombre la suelta con cierta resistencia.

JanDi suspira y le dice. – Sé que le recuerdo a alguien, aparentemente muy querido para usted – observa a Gu Jun Pyo quien la mira con ojos suplicantes ahora. Tomando un poco de aire, continúa.

– pero yo a usted no lo conozco, discúlpeme. - En el fondo, JanDi quisiera ser esa persona que Jun Pyo busca, y se pregunta quien será esa mujer que puede causar tales sentimientos en ese hombre.

Diciéndole esto, JanDi detiene un taxi que en ese momento venía y se sube. Jun Pyo la observa con ojos muy tristes y ve como el automóvil se aleja.

Por el momento la deja ir, sabe dónde encontrarla ahora. Está muy confundido con ese encuentro, necesita arreglar sus pensamientos y averiguar qué es lo que pasa. Tal pareciera que JanDi no tiene memoria de él… ¿Es que acaso la perdió? ¿Cómo llegó a NY? Tenía tantas preguntas que sentía que iba a enloquecer.

JanDi regresa a casa muy confundida. Decide no comentarle nada a Ji Hoo. Su cabeza le duele muchísimo, las imágenes que se le presentaron siguen en su mente y la confunden. Empieza a tener dudas si realmente conoce o no a Jun Pyo. _Y si realmente lo conoce de antes del accidente? _Se pregunta. Quizá también debía investigar, aunque Ji Hoo jamás le había comentado nada a este respecto.

JanDi se va a dormir muy preocupada. En sus sueños, nuevamente aparece el hombre de cabello oscuro, pero ahora con el rostro definido. Tiene el rostro de Gu Jun Pyo.

Tae In no ha podido dormir. La situación con Gu Jun Pyo es algo confusa ahora. Finalmente ha logrado averiguar que Jun Pyo ha ido a conocer a la pintora DiJan. Eso le llama extraordinariamente la atención, por lo que decide ir a visitarla al día siguiente.

Jun Pyo tampoco duerme. Camina de un lado a otro de la habitación. Su mente sigue procesando la información. Se sienta y observa a través de la ventana de su hotel hacia la gran ciudad. Se pregunta en donde estará JanDi. ¿Dónde dormirá? Sus celos adormilados despiertan al cien por ciento de solo pensar que viva con alguien. Está tan cansado que el sueño lo vence.

Al día siguiente, Jun Pyo se levanta muy temprano… se da una ducha y se viste con su mejor traje. Su cabello lo arregla de forma más cuidadosa. Se observa en el espejo y sonríe. Se sabe atractivo y lo presume. Toma su abrigo y sale del hotel dirigiéndose a la galería.

JanDi desayuna con Ji Hoo. Aún tiene bastante dolor de cabeza. Los sueños de la noche anterior la confunden aún más. Como puede, trata de sonreír ante los comentarios de Ji Hoo y quedan de acuerdo para ir esa tarde a ver los trajes de novia escogidos por JanDi. Ji Hoo y JanDi se despiden y se marchan cada quien a sus actividades.

JanDi viste con sus clásicas boinas tejidas, botas y juego de coordinado falda y blusa. El aire aún es frío por lo que se pone su saco, bufanda y guantes. Cuando llega a la galería, le dicen que alguien la+ espera en la pequeña sala de juntas que tienen. El corazón de JanDi da un vuelco y se pone nerviosa. ¿_Gu Jun Pyo?_ Se pregunta. Entra al lugar con un poco de duda, pero se sorprende al ver que no es Gu Jun Pyo, sino una mujer.

Tae In ve a JanDi y entiende todo. Con nerviosismo se acerca a ella y titubeante pronuncia su nombre. JanDi le pregunta quién es ella y que desea. Tae In la observa por un momento y se da cuenta que JanDi no la reconoce. Su mirada inexpresiva lo dice todo.

-Mi nombre es Gu Tae In – extiende la mano con una sonrisa. – soy representante de Grupo Shinhwa y futura esposa de Gu Jun Pyo, el presidente del grupo-.

Al escuchar estas palabras, JanDi siente cierta decepción y tristeza. No entiende porqué estos sentimientos. Ella accede a estrechar la mano.

- Mi nombre es Yoon JanDi, aunque mi nombre oficial es DiJan – hace una pausa esbozando una breve sonrisa de cortesía. -¿En qué le puedo servir? – JanDI le ofrece sentarse.

-¿Yoon JanDi? - Pregunta curiosa Tae In, - me habían dicho que se llamaba Geum, Geum JanDi.-

-Yoon JanDi es mi nombre de casada. – contesta segura JanDi. – Geum es mi nombre de soltera. -

Tae In se le queda viendo más asombrada. ¿_Casada? ¿Pero cómo?_ y vuelve a preguntar fingiendo inocencia.

- ¿Casada? Si se ve usted tan joven... –

-Sí, estoy casada desde hace más de 2 años…-

JanDi empieza a preguntarse por qué de tantas preguntas y opta por regresar al punto original.

– ¿A qué se debe su visita, señorita Tae In?

Tae In recomponiéndose de la sorpresa, le indica que vino en representación de su prometido (recalcando) y su compañía a agradecerle por la pintura y a reiterar su apoyo a la galería. JanDi lo agradece pero le explica que no es hacia ella el agradecimiento sino hacia la galería en general. Tae In no oculta su felicidad. Aún a pesar de que parece que JanDi ha perdido la memoria y que Gu Jun Pyo la ha encontrado, hay un impedimento mayor para que Gu Jun Pyo pudiera tomar alguna acción: el matrimonio de JanDi. Con una sonrisa, agradece las atenciones y se retira.

Tae In sabe que Gu Jun Pyo pronto hablará con ella, pero no piensa dejarle el camino tan fácil.

Gu Jun Pyo llega en auto a la galería un poco después que Tae In se ha marchado. Lleva en el auto un gran ramo de flores. Si JanDi no se acuerda de él, hará que vuelva a enamorarse de él.

Le avisan a JanDi que otra persona quiere verla. Ella se dirige a la sala de juntas nuevamente y ve a Jun Pyo, su corazón se acelera. Se ve tan poderosamente atractivo que aunque quisiera no hablar con él, no puede. . Jun Pyo le ofrece el ramo de flores rojas frescas que le ofrece. JanDi las mira y le dice que no puede aceptarlas. Jun Pyo deja el ramo en la mesa y la observa nuevamente. No se cansa de mirarla. Recorre su rostro una y otra vez, disfrutándolo. Es increíble, pero aunque ella parece no reconocerlo el tan solo hecho de verla viva, hace que no sea importante. Sus manos nuevamente quieren traicionarlo y las tiene que meter en sus bolsillos para evitar acercarse a abrazarla. En la noche que pasó en vela analizando la situación, llegó a la conclusión de que JanDi tenía alguna pérdida de memoria. Era la única respuesta que le venía a la mente para no reconocerlo.

-JanDi ... – Jun Pyo comienza a hablar. – te pareces muchísimo a alguien que perdí hace algún tiempo. A alguien a quien a amé... amo –corrige inmediatamente – muchísimo-.

JanDi lo escucha con algo de incredulidad. No se le olvida que la prometida de Jun Pyo ha estado unos momentos antes en la galería, aparentemente para presentarse, pero ahora que lo pensaba, era probablemente para hacerle ver que Jun Pyo le pertenecía. JanDi se ríe para sus adentros. Como si estuviera interesada en él… (o si?)

-Bueno, veo que hoy he estado muy solicitada – interrumpe JanDi. – hace unos momentos, su prometida estuvo aquí-.

JunPyo se levanta de su asiento como un resorte.

-¿Que Tae In ha estado aquí? ¿A que ha venido? – se acerca a JanDi esperando por su respuesta.

JanDi se aleja de él unos pasos. Tenerlo demasiado cerca la marea.

– Vino básicamente a informarme que es su prometido. – le dice JanDi con una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca. – Dígale por favor a su prometida que la verdad no estoy interesada en usted. –

Jun Pyo aprieta los puños con furia. Tae In se las verá con él.

-Si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer, ya he perdido casi toda la mañana atendiendo y respondiendo preguntas…- JanDi se da media vuelta para marcharse, pero Gu Jun Pyo la detiene del brazo. Trata de calmarse antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Escucha bien lo que diré, porque solo una vez lo repetiré – le dice Jun Pyo. – tú no solo te pareces a ese alguien que perdí hace tiempo, eres ELLA. Estoy más que seguro. Estás viva, no sé cómo o porqué, pero lo estás. Sufriste un accidente hace 2 años en los cuales se te dio por muerta. Te busqué por mucho tiempo y hasta el día de ayer, me negaba a aceptar que hubieras muerto. Pues bien, te he encontrado y no pienso alejarme de ti. Te amo incluso más que antes y si no me recuerdas, haré que me recuerdes. – Jun Pyo la mira con intensidad.

JanDi escucha esto sin mirarlo. ¿_Cómo puede saber del accidente? ¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿Realmente la conoce?_ las lágrimas se agolpan por salir. Su cabeza empieza a dolerle nuevamente. Necesita alejarse de él para pensar.

Jun Pyo la suelta y JanDi sale del lugar y de la galería llorando. Las palabras de JunPyo retumban en su mente…

_"sufriste un accidente hace 2 años..." _

_ "se te dio por muerta"..._

_ "te amo incluso más que antes"_…

Las imágenes de un pasado que se negaba a presentarse, empiezan a fluir en su mente.

Gu Jun Pyo no quisiera alejarse de JanDi, pero tiene algo que hacer. Toma el celular y llama a Tae In, le pregunta en donde está y ella le dice que está en el hotel. Rápidamente se dirige para allá y sube a verla a su habitación. Jun Pyo va dispuesto a terminar ese compromiso.

Tae In lo recibe con una sonrisa y trata de besarlo. Jun Pyo no la deja y le dice que sabe que ha ido a ver a JanDi.

-Sí – le dice Tae In – ya sé que es ella.

- Entonces – le dice Jun Pyo – tú sabes bien lo que siento, no puedo continuar una relación contigo cuando ella está viva.

- Lo entiendo. – contesta Tae In – pero y ¿qué piensas hacer con el esposo de JanDi?

Tae In lo observa con una mirada inocente.

Gu Jun Pyo la mira con furia y sorpresa. – ¿Esposo? – le pregunta

-Si, por supuesto – Tae In suelta estas palabras con placer. Continúa al ver el rostro de Jun Pyo palidecer.

- JanDi está casada y muy feliz por lo que me pudo decir. ¿No te lo dijo?-

CONTINUARA

Gracias por leer!


	14. Chapter 14

NOTA DE AUTOR: Se acerca el final, empiezan a descubrirse las verdades.. De este capítulo en adelante no acepto reclamaciones- LOL. Espero sus comentarios!

CAPITULO 14

BY GABY DELEE

LA SORPRESA

Gu Jun Pyo toma a Tae In de los brazos fuertemente.

–¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? – pregunta exasperado.

Tae In se trata de liberar de Jun Pyo sin éxito. – lo que escuchaste. – alcanza a decir - JanDi está casada. Ella misma me lo dijo.-

Jun Pyo no puede creerlo. _¿Es que la maldita pesadilla no se iba a acabar jamás? _– se resiste a creerlo.

-Mientes – le dice a Tae In soltándola. – JanDi no se pudo haber casado… - un asomo de duda se refleja en su voz.

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente? – le pide Tae In. Gu Jun Pyo la mira con enfado y le contesta.

– Por supuesto que lo haré. Si lo que dices es mentira, lo pagarás caro, Tae In. -

Tae In esboza una sonrisa y suelta la última estocada muy segura. – Si lo que digo es cierto, creo que ya va siendo hora que olvides a JanDi como ella lo hizo de ti. -

Gu Jun Pyo sale de la habitación dando un portazo.

JanDi ha tenido que detenerse en su lugar habitual en el parque. Los recuerdos siguen fluyendo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, empieza a recordar todo. La primera vez que vio a Gu Jun Pyo de estudiante, los F4 y las maldades de Gu Jun Pyo, como poco a poco se fue enamorando de él, su primera cita, sus separaciones… todo fluye, hasta el día del accidente. Ahora recuerda bien que sucedió. Sin poder evitar llorar con fuerza, recuerda a Ji Hoo, las pláticas que sostuvo con él cuando convalecía, todo va cayendo en su lugar. No entiende el por qué Ji Hoo le haya dicho que estaba casada con él. No entiende el por qué no la ayudó a reunirse con Gu Jun Pyo nuevamente.

En ese momento, quería ver a Ji Hoo y preguntarle todo, reprocharle. Pero de repente recuerda que no fue Ji Hoo quien le dijo que estaba casada con él, sino la señora Chan, la mujer que la cuidaba en el pueblo de Chibuk. También recuerda que JI Hoo no le contaba detalles de su matrimonio y que jamás trató de tomar ventaja física de esa relación. Respirando profundo, JanDi tiene que aceptar que esos dos años con JI Hoo no habían sido malos, sino todo lo contrario. Había vivido en paz como nunca lo había hecho desde el momento en que conoció a Jun Pyo.

También tenía que reconocer que le debía la vida a Ji Hoo.

Este la había cuidado y protegido desde el momento del accidente, nunca fue su intención hacerle daño. Ahora, el solo hecho de separarse de él le causaba cierta incomodidad. Ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

JanDi se preguntó a sí misma que sentía por Ji Hoo y qué sentía por Gu Jun Pyo. Se sentía confundida. También, por otro lado, estaba la prometida de Jun Pyo, Tae In. Recordó que desde el principio esa mujer no le había gustado. Ahora ya sabía por qué.

Aún permaneció una hora más en el parque analizando la situación hasta que la tarde empezó a caer. Un poco más calmada, decidió regresar a su casa. Necesitaba hablar con Ji Hoo, necesitaba calmarse. Necesitaba tomar una decisión.

Gu Jun Pyo estaba enfurecido. Salió del hotel rápidamente y decidido a enfrentar a JanDi sobre lo que Tae In le había expuesto. Si estaba casada, ¿que haría? , pensó en matar al esposo de JanDi, pero eso sería demasiado fácil. Los celos lo carcomían. Si estaba casada eso significaba besos, abrazos y mucho más. El tan solo imaginar a JanDi con otro hombre lo hacía enloquecer. Necesitaba calmarse para poder enfrentarla, de lo contrario, podría resultar contraproducente. Nuevamente se enfiló hacia la Galería.

JanDi llamó a Ji Hoo por el celular y le preguntó si podría llegar a la casa temprano ya que necesitaba hablar con él. Este notó la preocupación en la voz de JanDi y confirmó llegar antes de la cena. Mientras tanto, caminando, JanDi volvió a analizar la situación. Al entrar a su casa, fue como entrar a un mundo nuevo. Observó todo, vio los muebles que habían comprado juntos, las fotos que se habían tomado, ambos sonrientes… los recuerdos que juntos, en esos dos años, habían formado.

JanDi fue a su habitación y trató con todas sus fuerzas odiar a Ji Hoo, pero no pudo. Algo en su mano le llamó la atención: el anillo de compromiso. Con la otra mano se propuso quitárselo, pero al empezar a hacerlo se detuvo. Se dio cuenta que no podía. Ji Hoo solo le había dado amor, amistad, cariño en todo ese tiempo… mucho más que Jun Pyo en todo el tiempo de conocerla. No fue casualidad que Ji Hoo la encontrara. Recordó a la lectora de cartas del pueblo de Nueva Caledonia. Le dijo que se casaría, pero no con su alma gemela. ¿Podría haberse equivocado la adivina? ¿Podría ser Ji Hoo su destino inevitable? Porque tal pareciera que siempre JI Hoo aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba. Inclusive, en sucesos tan graves como el accidente.

Finalmente, decidió no decir nada de la recuperación de su memoria. Ji Hoo ya le había dado mucho, era tiempo de corresponder. A pesar de que sus sentimientos aún no eran muy claros, había decidido no volver a ver a Gu Jun Pyo y empezar una nueva vida. Hasta ahorita, verlo sin saber quién era le había activado los sentidos y la memoria. Si lo volvía a ver, no sabía que pasaría y quizá no sería tan valiente para seguir con su decisión. Verlo significaba remover sus sentimientos y la verdad, recordando su pasado, Gu Jun Pyo si se lo proponía era irresistible. Era necesario marcharse y alejarse de Jun Pyo cuanto antes.

Gu Jun Pyo regresa a la galería y pregunta por JanDi. La recepcionista le informó que desde que había salido en la mañana no había regresado. Jun Pyo pidió que le informaran su dirección personal, a lo que la recepcionista se negó. Jun Pyo entonces le dio una tarjeta suya y le dijo que como patrocinador de la galería tenía el derecho de conocer y saber quiénes eran los expositores. Lo dijo con tal autoridad y seguridad que la señorita dudó por un momento. Aparte el hombre era demasiado atractivo para decirle que no. Finalmente cedió y le dio la dirección. Jun Pyo sale corriendo del lugar y le pide a su chofer que lo lleve a la dirección escrita.

Ji Hoo se dirige a su hogar con algo de preocupación, no sabe lo que JanDi quiere y le preocupa. _¿Quizá tenía dudas acerca de su matrimonio? _Se pregunta. Ji Hoo está decidido a hablar con JanDi y decirle la verdad. Después de haber visto y hablado con Jun Pyo, ya no puede continuar con la mentira. Por mucho que ame a JanDi, ocultarle la verdad no era correcto. El amor no justificaba todos los actos. Solo esperaba poder decírselo antes de viajar a Corea. Así, ella tendría que tomar una decisión: si seguir con él o buscar a Jun Pyo.

Ji Hoo llega a su casa y una JanDi relativamente tranquila lo recibe. Ji Hoo le pregunta que era lo que necesitaba y ella le contesta que solo quería que llegara temprano a casa para comer juntos. JanDi lo observa detenidamente y confirma nuevamente su decisión. No puede enojarse con este hombre que no ha hecho mayor cosa que quererla. No puede. Ji Hoo con el paso del tiempo era un hombre muy atractivo, sin embargo, JanDi estaba consciente que no le causaba el mismo efecto que Jun Pyo. Se lamentó de este hecho. Como quisiera poder sentir lo mismo que con él.

En ese momento, constata lo que ya sabía pero se negaba a reconocer. Seguía enamorada de Jun Pyo. Su amor no había cambiado, seguía latente como antes. Que difícil situación.

JanDi le dice a Ji Hoo que espere un momento por la comida, que en unos momentos estará lista por lo que se marcha a la cocina para revisarla. Ji Hoo se sienta en la sala que comparten y prende la chimenea, ya que el frío prevalece. En ese momento el timbre de su casa apartamento suena y JI Hoo mira a la puerta extrañado. Le pregunta a JanDi si ella espera a alguien y ella le contesta que no.

JanDi se encuentra preparando la comida y cuando escucha que JI Hoo se dirige a la puerta para abrir, ella de da cuenta de quien se trata. Lo puede presentir. Su corazón ha empezado a latir a mil. Deja todo y corre a impedir que JI Hoo abra la puerta. Es demasiado tarde.

Ahí, en el marco de la puerta, se encuentra Gu Jun Pyo, observando a JI Hoo con sorpresa y conmoción.

CONTINUARA

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios!


End file.
